


Andrew and The Phantoms

by bazerella



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Death, Julie and The Phantoms- AU, Minor Violence, Multi, POV Alternating, but theyre ghosts, so kind of still alive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella/pseuds/bazerella
Summary: Andrew goes on a journey to rediscover his love for music when he plays an old CD from the 90's band The Ravens and a few of its members appear as ghosts.(Julie and The Phantoms AU)
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, past Kevin Day/Jean Moreau - Relationship
Comments: 55
Kudos: 118





	1. The Return of The Ravens

Andrew was strong enough to admit that this was hard. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Aaron and Nicky had agreed that this was something that Andrew should do by himself. 

It had been exactly one year since the passing of his adoptive mother, Betsy Dobson. Betsy Dobson was a kind soul, much kinder than Andrew thought he deserved but she had given him a home anyway. 

Betsy adopted Andrew when he was only thirteen years old, when he was just starting to lose hope. Without her, Andrew doesn’t want to think of the kind of person he could’ve become. A year after he was adopted, they had gotten a call saying that Andrew had a brother. Said brother’s mother (Andrew supposed it was his mother too, but he never really thought of anyone besides Betsy as his mother) had driven while under the influence, crashed, and hadn’t made it. 

Andrew had gotten a brother and cousin overnight. It had been rough at first. Aaron, his brother, needed help getting sober, and his cousin, Nicky, was terrified of being himself because of his own shitty family situation. But Betsy had introduced the three of them to something that brought them closer than any stilled conversations could: music. 

Turns out Andrew was a natural at piano, and he had this raspy voice that Betsy said would make all the ladies swoon. (She hadn’t known he was into boys when she made that comment; after Andrew came out to her she adjusted her opinion and was adamant that his voice would make all the boys swoon). Aaron had a knick for the guitar and basically anything with strings while Nicky was able to let all his frustrations out on the drums. 

Andrew ended up being the only one of the three that really stuck with music through the years, and he was the only one who had been unable to play or perform since the passing of his beloved Betsy Dobson. 

In the past year Nicky had moved back home under the pretense of taking care of Andrew and Aaron until they graduated high school. Currently, Andrew was supposed to be cleaning out the garage that Betsy used for her music therapy patients. When Betsy wasn’t with a patient, Andrew used to sneak in here and play the grand piano. He hadn’t stepped foot into the room since...well. 

Aaron and Nicky had been surprisingly patient, but Andrew and Aaron were graduating at the end of the year and would hopefully be going off to college. Aaron was definitely going to college; Andrew was still unsure about what his plans were. It didn’t make sense to keep the house with them all going off in their separate ways. Andrew knew this was logical and the right move, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Andrew was sitting in the loft of the garage going through a box labeled “Bee In The 90’s”. Andrew smiled to himself, only Betsy would label her things by what decade they were all from. 

He opened the box and dug through some old concert tickets and tacky hair clips. At the bottom of the box was a CD that was titled “Evermore”. The CD cover looked like something a child made using clip art. It was a black raven outlined in red on a white background. Andrew pulled out Betsy’s old CD player and popped the CD in. Andrew thought that maybe listening to old 90’s music that his mother once enjoyed would bring some of that inspiration to perform back to him. 

He pressed play. As the first beat of the drums played through the dusted speakers, three boys seemed to pop into existence. Startled, Andrew slammed the music off. 

The first boy had emerald green eyes and stared at his surroundings with a face so serious, Andrew was reminded of Aaron when he tried to get to the next levels in his video games. The second boy was taller than the first, he had mouse brown hair and the sharpest jawline Andrew had ever seen. The third boy was more interesting than the first two combined. He had fluffy auburn hair, icy blue eyes that were moving rapidly back and forth as though they were routing an escape, and painful looking scarring over both his cheeks. He was also significantly shorter than the other two, way closer in height to Andrew’s impressive five feet. 

They each had a number two, three, and four in roman numerals tattooed under their left eyes respectively, though the number four on the third boy was sort of warped due to the scarring. 

The three boys and Andrew had a bit of a stare off until Andrew did what any sane person would do when three very attractive boys popped into thin air. He screamed. 

His screaming caused each of the three boys to scream as well and soon Andrew was running. As he ran one of the boys called out for him to wait and tried to grab onto his wrist. Before Andrew could even refute the touch, Andrew watched as the hand of the boy went straight through his arm. This caused louder screaming. Andrew ran back toward his house where he slammed the door and tried to control his breathing. The noise got the attention of Nicky who ran in from the kitchen. 

“Andrew? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Unable to answer, Andrew tightened his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. 

“Andrew, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Nicky said, full of concern. 

“I think I did,” Andrew admitted. 

Nicky gave him a soft smile, “I know. I know it must be hard for you to be going through all of her stuff. Maybe a break will help?” 

“No, you don’t get it. I really saw a ghost,” Andrew tried to explain. 

Nicky hummed, “Sometimes I think I see her too. I know she was more to you than she was to me, but it still hurts.” 

Momentarily distracted from the ghost’s by Nicky trying to downplay his own feelings, Andrew said, “Betsy was more of a mother to you than your own piss poor excuse for one. It doesn’t matter that she could never legally adopt you, Nicky. You’re allowed to mourn.” 

Nicky reached a hesitant hand out to Andrew’s shoulder, which he allowed. “You should take your own advice. Mourn and move on.” 

Andrew knew Nicky wasn’t talking about moving on from his grief over Betsy. No, he was talking about the thing that Nicky and Aaron have been talking about for the last year. Music. Or more specifically, Andrew’s inability to play it. They both wanted Andrew to be able to move on from the slump he was in and begin to play again. 

“I think cleaning out the garage is a good start,” Nicky added. “But it’s okay if it’s too much right now. We have time.” 

That was a lie, and Andrew knew it, but he appreciated Nicky letting him off the hook. Neither Nicky or Aaron knew that he was at risk of being kicked out of the special music program he was in at school and he wanted to keep it that way. 

The music program was directed by the mother of his best friend Renee. Since Betsy’s passing, Renee’s mom, Stephanie, had been very lenient with him. To be part of the program, he had to participate, but he hadn’t been able to even sit at a piano bench let alone pick up a microphone in a year. The leniency was running out. Apparently Principal Whittier was demanding either Andrew start participating or his spot was going to be given to someone else. There was nothing Stephanie could do if come Monday Andrew didn’t participate. 

Nicky ended up leaving and Andrew was left with his back pressed against the door. He closed his eyes together and tried to send a message to Betsy, if she was listening wherever she was, to give him the strength to have enough courage to participate so he didn’t lose his spot. 

His manifesting was interrupted when he heard the distinct sound of a bass being played back in the garage. He ran back to find the three boys (ghosts?) with instruments that Andrew had recognized as being previously stored in the loft. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

The music cut off. Green Eyes glared at him, “I should be asking you that. How did you get into our studio and what have you done with it?” 

“Seriously. And what the hell is this?” Jawline picked up a child’s tambourine with his drumstick. 

Andrew grabbed it off the stick, “ _That_ is not yours. It’s for children in music therapy.” 

“Whatever.” 

“No, but really,” Green Eyes said. “I don’t know how you decorated this place so fast but this is our space. You need to leave.” 

Andrew raised an eyebrow, “No. _You_ need to leave. This is my garage.” 

Andrew was sure Green Eyes was about to say something stupid in return but was interruped by Aaron walking through the door. 

“Hey,” Aaron said. 

“Oh, great. There’s two of you,” Green Eyes grumbled. 

“What?” Andrew bit. 

“Chill,” Aaron said. “I heard music. I thought you might’ve been playing.” 

Aaron couldn’t see them. His gaze moved all around the room but it never seemed to land on the fact that Andrew wasn’t alone. The boys must’ve realized this too because now the short one was standing in front of Aaron, making faces and sticking his hand through his brother’s chest. 

“Whoa,” Shorty commented. 

“Nope, not playing,” Andrew said quickly. “Found an old CD of Betsy’s, that’s all.” 

“Oh,” Andrew ignored the disappointment in his twin’s tone. “Alright, well dinner will be here soon. I ordered Chinese.” 

“Extra dumplings?” 

Aaron rolled his eyes, “Obviously.” 

“Cool,” Andrew said. “Okay. Well. Bye.” 

Andrew was grateful Aaron left without questioning more. They may not be the closest siblings, but Aaron always knew when to leave Andrew to himself. 

“Okay so we’re ghosts,” Shorty said. “Only one of the shining twins can see us, but apparently we can be heard when we’re playing.” 

“Clearly this means that music is what we were meant to do,” Green Eyes added. “If people can still hear us even though we’re dead.” 

“Clearly,” Jawline deadpanned. 

Andrew looked around the garage real quick and found a toy maraca. He held it up to the three. 

“You all the five second to explain why you’re here and then you need to get out.” 

Shorty looked amused at Andrew’s choice of weapon, “What exactly are you planning on doing with that?” 

“You don’t want to find out,” Andrew threatened. 

“Listen,” Green Eyes said. “I don’t know why we’re here. Yesterday we were supposed to play a gig and then we died, and we were in a super dark room for like an hour listening to Jean cry--” 

“I was not crying.” Jawline, who Andrew now knew was Jean, interrupted. 

“--and then we appeared in front of you. We were part of a band called The Ravens.” 

Andrew narrowed his eyes and reached into his pocket for his phone. He held the maraca steady with his other hand. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Looking up your band.”

Sure enough there was a band formerly known as The Ravens. They were a four member band that was set to play a gig in California but the band never got to play as three of the members died the night before. 

“Hmm.” Andrew said aloud to confirm Green Eyes’s story. 

“So you believe us?” Shorty asked. 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “But you weren’t supposed to play yesterday. You were supposed to play twenty-five years ago. This says you all died in 1995. It’s 2020.” 

  
  



	2. New Ghost Residents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's ghost problem continues.

Neil stared at the rectangle illuminating light in the boy's hand. They’d been dead for twenty five years? Surely that meant there was a possibility that...no. No. Neil wouldn’t be delusional enough to hope that those who were after him during that time were gone. Though, he supposed it didn’t matter if he was now a ghost. 

“Wait a minute…” Jean said. “Twenty-five years? I was crying in that dark room for twenty-five years!?” 

“You’re a very emotional person,” Kevin pointed out. 

“I am not,” Jean said, voice breaking a bit. 

“Well this was fun,” The boy said blankly. “Now if you could go haunt somewhere else that’d be great. I’m going to eat dinner. Don’t be here when I get back.” 

“Wait!” Neil didn’t know why he said that but it was too late to go back. He decided to introduce themselves, “I’m Neil. This is Kevin and Jean.” 

“Okay.” 

“We’re The Ravens, tell your friends,” Kevin added. 

“Right.” 

“What’s your name?” Neil didn’t know why it was important for him to know. 

“Andrew.” Andrew looked like it had been physically painful for him to offer up his name. 

“Cool.” 

Andrew gave them one last glance before disappearing, taking his maraca weapon with him. 

“He seemed nice,” Jean said. 

Kevin scoffed, “Did you miss the part where he kicked us out? How is this even possible right now?” 

Instead of answering the question Neil made a decision. “Let’s play.” 

* * *

Andrew sat quietly at the dinner table, picking blandly at his fried rice and dumplings. Normally Chinese food was the cure to all of Andrew’s ailments but there was nothing so far that could get him back into music. 

“Oh shit,” Nicky panicked when he heard the front door jiggle open. 

Nicky’s long term boyfriend Erik had moved back with Nicky when Betsy passed. Instead of staying at the house, he had gotten a small apartment about two blocks away. He was antsy to have Nicky back all to himself and was constantly trying to help. Whether it be by helping Aaron apply for scholarships or pull out his stupid ukelele in hopes that it would encourage Andrew to join him in playing. It never worked. 

The panic from Nicky stemmed from the fact that every night at dinner Andrew insisted on setting the table for four people instead of three. Erik had caught them once and started saying things like “grief counseling” and “not healthy”. Since then they were all very careful to make sure the table stayed set for three whenever he was around. 

Aaron grabbed the extra plate and silverware while Andrew tucked the placemat under his seat. 

“Takeout again?” Erik asked even though it was fairly obvious that yes, takeout again, when he got to the kitchen. He placed a kiss on top of Nicky’s head and then made himself comfortable in Betsy’s seat. 

Andrew liked Erik, he did. He liked that he made Nicky happy and he was genuinely a good guy. But Andrew was still hurting. He missed Betsy more than he could put into words and lately it seemed like all Erik was doing was trying to get them all to forget about her. 

“So,” Erik said. “Andrew, I was thinking maybe we could try to play a bit? Get you pumped up for tomorrow?” 

“What’s tomorrow?” Nicky asked. Andrew bit his lip. 

Erik looked between the three. Andrew looked guilty, Aaron looked confused, and Nicky looked concerned. What a trio they made. 

Erik fake checked his watch, “You know what? I forgot I have a zumba class to get to. I’ll see you all later?” He kissed Nicky again, though Nicky’s face was stuck on Andrew’s, and then left. 

Typical Erik, Andrew thought. Starting shit and then leaving before it gets too bad. 

“So I’m thinking I might ask that girl Katelyn in my study group out. She seems cool and we share a biology class together,” Aaron tried to change the subject. 

“Sounds great,” Nicky said in a surprisingly blank voice. Andrew would have been impressed with his apathy if he didn’t know it was because Nicky was getting ready to have a pointless conversation with Andrew. “Don’t you have a test tomorrow? You should go study.” 

Aaron sent Andrew an apologetic look but took his plate up to his room. 

“What’s tomorrow?” Nicky asked again. 

Andrew felt there was no need to beat around the bush. “I have to participate in music tomorrow or they’re giving my spot away.” 

Andrew wished that for once Nicky would raise his voice. Yell at him. Tell him he’s wasting his potential or some other bullshit speech that sounds like it came from a television show. But Nicky never did and never would. He rarely got angry. Andrew knew what to do with anger. Betsy may have adopted him at a fairly young age but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t seen some shit beforehand. 

Nicky just gave him a sad, longing look. “I know it must be hard for you, being in those classes. Music is important to you, Andrew. You shouldn’t give up so easily and I mean if you want I could--wait. What’s that?” 

Saved by the ghosts, Andrew thought. A loud guitar riff was coming from the garage. “I must’ve left the stereo on,” Andrew said. He rushed up out of his seat, leaving his plate for Nicky to take care of and headed toward the garage. 

When he opened the door, Jean was banging on a set of drums that had the same stupid raven from the CD cover on the front, and Neil had a bass guitar hanging around his back. He was watching Kevin intently as he played his own guitar. He played off one final riff before stopping. Neil looked proud. 

“I guess broken hands don’t transfer over into the ghost world.” 

Kevin smiled briefly before they all noticed Andrew standing in front of them. 

“Didn’t I tell you to leave?” Andrew demanded. 

Neil shrugged, “We were experimenting.” 

“I don’t care,” Andrew said. “Leave.” 

“We’ve made an important ghost discovery,” Neil argued. “You can see and hear us but everyone else can only hear us. Weird right?” 

“I honestly do not care. Just get out of my garage.” 

Andrew’s interrupted by Nicky poking his head through the door. “Andrew?” 

“Left the stereo on,” Andrew confirmed quickly in hopes that it would make Nicky leave. Andrew never had much luck. 

“Oh wow, was this in the loft?” Nicky made his way to the drum set. He tapped on the cymbals a bit, much to Jean’s annoyance. 

“Tell him to stop touching my drums!” 

“You think we could make some money by selling these? They seem old enough.” 

“Oh hell no, you’re not selling my drums!” Jean yelled despite Nicky not being able to see or hear him. 

Andrew gave a short huff, “Maybe. Did you need something?” 

Nicky sobered, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know I’m not upset about the music thing right? I’m just worried.” 

“I know.” Andrew wished this conversation wasn’t happening in front of three very attractive ghosts. “I’ll participate tomorrow. It’ll work out.” 

Andrew hated lying but he liked the pay off of Nicky not looking so damn sad. 

“Alright,” Nicky said. “I’ll leave you to it then.” As Nicky left he walked straight through Kevin who seemed highly offended at that matter. 

Andrew made sure to lock the door once Nicky was gone. 

“Listen up,” Andrew said in his most stern voice. “I have a headache. I don’t want to deal with this right now. You all can stay here for the night, but  _ no _ playing music. Tomorrow you go away and start acting like normal ghosts. Go haunt a mansion or something.” 

* * *

Andrew stormed out of the garage, leaving the three of them alone. 

“I think he’s warming up to us,” Jean said. 

“Did you hear what the other one said? He said ‘music thing’. Do we think he plays?” Kevin commented. 

“We are not recruiting him into our band,” Jean said firmly. 

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” Neil decided. 

Kevin scoffed, “Your funeral.” 

Neil gave him a scathing look, “I’m already dead.” 

Neil popped into the air before Andrew could make it to his front door. 

“What do you want?” 

“I know this might not mean much to you, but we just found out that despite being dead people can still hear our music. Kevin just found out he can still play” 

Andrew sighed, “I understand. But I have a lot on my mind and tomorrow is going to be a very stressful day.”

Neil nodded, “I get being stressed. I mean, hell, we just found out that we’ve been dead for twenty five years.” 

Andrew had the decency to look a bit sympathetic at that notion. 

“Listen,” Neil was hoping this would get through to Andrew. “We’re musicians and we just found out that people can hear us play. Even while dead we can still make music, that’s...that’s insane. And it’s every musician's dream to be able to still play despite the odds. To be able to play again. You have to know that, I mean that garage is full of music. Someone’s playing.” 

“My mom,” Andrew offered. “It’s her studio.” 

“She seems to be really into music.” 

“Was,” Andrew corrected. When he furrowed his brow in confusion Andrew explained, “She passed away.” 

“I’m sorry,” Neil said even though he knew it wouldn’t help, not really. Neil didn’t know why people offered condolences when someone passed away. It wouldn’t bring them back. 

Andrew shrugged. 

“You can’t tell us not to play music,” Neil tried. 

“I don’t care what you do,” Andrew said, determined. “You’ll be gone tomorrow.” 

Neil was left on the front steps as Andrew walked right through him. Neil didn’t know how to deal with loss. Not the kind of loss that actually hurt, anyway. Neil went back to the garage where Kevin and Jean were giving him knowing looks as though they knew talking to Andrew hadn’t helped. 

The three abided by Andrew’s rules of no playing for the night, but Neil was getting restless. His fingers itched to play, to write, and he knew he wasn’t the only one. He heard the familiar tapping of Jean’s foot and saw Kevin’s leg bouncing up and down. 

Neil wasn’t entirely dissuaded by Andrew’s reaction. Neil could tell deep in his soul that Andrew had more of a connection to music than he was letting on. Neil just needed to help him find it. He walked through the garage a bit before he stumbled upon a grand piano covered in a sheet. 

Neil didn’t know how this whole ghost thing worked, but one second he wished that he could see the piano and the next the sheet disappeared. On top was an array of sheet music. There was one song in particular Neil felt drawn to. 

After reading and re-reading it several times, he decided to leave it right where it was on the piano. Andrew would have to come back at some point, Neil thought, if only to check to make sure they were gone. Neil convinced Kevin and Jean to go wandering for the day, and hopefully by the time they returned, Andrew would understand just how powerful music could be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andrew: i dont play music anymore  
> neil: yeah we'll see about that 
> 
> sorry i had to make erik a little suss. he'll get better okay. 
> 
> NEXT: Andrew has to participate to stay in his music group but it doesn't go as planned :(


	3. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew finds his way to playing again.

Andrew should have known that Renee would find him. She always did. Renee Walker was Andrew’s best friend since he was adopted. The two of them found common ground in having pasts that the average person couldn’t fathom. 

She sat down next to him on the rough pavement behind the school, keeping at least a foot of space in between them. 

“Are you alright?” 

Andrew glared at her. 

“Right,” Renee chuckled to herself. “Dumb question. Sorry.” 

Andrew decided to spare her, “I just...froze. I couldn’t get my hands to work the way they’re supposed to.” 

Miss. Walker had called on Andrew to participate in class as he knew she would. He had psyched himself up for this moment. All he had to do was participate. Andrew figured he could play something small like Mary Had A Little Lamb. All he had to do was touch the fucking piano. Play one note. 

He couldn’t do it. He had gotten up, felt all the eyes of his classmates, and froze. He left the classroom in a hurry but he still heard the mutterings of his classmates, commenting about how it was just so sad that he couldn’t play anymore. Andrew hated their pity. 

“Maybe I could talk to my mom?” Renee offered. 

Andrew shook his head, “It’s over. Whittier was pretty clear this was my last chance.”

“But maybe --” 

“Renee.” Andrew sighed, “It’s alright. It’ll be alright.” 

Andrew wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself or Renee. There were a lot of things Andrew hated. Summer, scratchy sweaters, the color orange, the state of California. The list goes on. But the one thing Andrew absolutely did not hate was music. Music was his escape, music was what brought his family together. 

He played over Neil’s words from last night.  _ “...it’s every musician's dream to be able to still play despite the odds.”  _ The red head hadn’t known it, but he hit Andrew hard with those words. Andrew did not freely wish, but he wished he would be able to play again. However, the odds he was currently facing just felt like too much. 

Resigned, Andrew headed home. Aaron was silent next to him on their walk home which Andrew was grateful for. There were only so many times he could listen to how “smart and talented” Katelyn was. He didn’t care. For Katelyn or for girls in general. 

The twins separated when they reached home. Aaron headed to make a mess of the kitchen while Andrew stalked off to the garage. 

Andrew sat on the floor next to a toy trunk full of children’s instruments. Sometimes in between patients Betsy would let Andrew come in and toy around with them. It was how he first learned to play and then Betsy got Aaron and Nicky involved. Soon she was teaching them the basics and whenever they would fight, Betsy would call for an emergency jam session. 

There was something about trying to play together that made them forget all about whatever it was they had been arguing about. To play together that had to be together. 

“So you do play!” 

Andrew refrained from startling as the blue eyed redhead popped up next to him. He didn’t bother to address the fact that clearly the ghosts did not take him seriously when he told them to leave. 

“Yeah,” Andrew said blankly. “I play a mean triangle.” To further be petty he dinged the triangle once and immediately looked away when he saw the curves of Neil’s mouth lift up. 

“What is all this stuff?” Neil asked. 

“Music therapy for children. It’s what my mom did.” 

“Oh, that’s cool,” Neil said sort of hesitantly. 

“Are you sure? You seem unsure whether that’s cool or not.” 

Neil laughed and Andrew tried not to like it. “Okay you caught me. I’m not a fan of therapists.” 

Andrew raised an eyebrow, “You know, they say that people who shit on therapy usually need it the most.” 

“I don’t like the idea of someone getting into my head,” Neil admitted. 

“Sounds like you have something to hide,” Andrew commented. 

Andrew watched as Neil’s previously open face closed off. Hmm.  _ Interesting. _ Andrew hit a nerve and he was surprised that he wanted to know more. He hadn’t given much thought to the three ghosts. He was too adamant on getting them to leave, but this sliver of something  _ more _ sparked something inside Andrew. 

Now that he thought about it, there was something off about each of the ghosts. Neil with his scars and skittish eyes. Jean always seemed twitchy and like he was constantly on guard for something bad to happen, though he mostly deflected with jokes. Kevin with his seriousness, and that comment Neil made about how broken hands seemingly didn’t matter in the ghost world. 

“Did I hit a nerve?” Andrew couldn’t help himself. 

Neil blinked back to himself, “Maybe.” 

Neil still didn’t go back to his previously welcoming self. He was guarded and his eyes were doing that thing where he seemed to be cataloguing every possible escape route. Andrew wondered why he still did that even though he was a ghost and could just blink himself out if he wanted. 

Andrew decided to offer him a truth, “Piano was the first instrument I learned to play.” 

“Me too,” Neil said. “But in the band, I play bass.” 

Neil seemed to still be folding into himself so Andrew tried again. 

“Stay.” 

“What?” Neil asked, confused. 

“You and the other two. You can stay in the garage, since clearly you don’t have anywhere else to go. But no playing music unless I’m in there with you. I don’t want to explain this to anyone.” 

Neil was quiet for a moment before he spoke, “That garage used to be our studio. None of us lived in the house, we rented it from the couple who did live there. They didn’t mind the loud noise. I think they were lonely.” 

“Music made me less lonely too,” Andrew offered. 

“But you don’t play?” 

Andrew shrugged. He didn’t want to explain it to a ghost. How he did play, for a while playing was the only thing that made him feel whole. But now he was missing a piece of him and he didn’t have it in him to play without her. 

“No,” Andrew said instead. “I don’t play.” 

“But music’s important to you?” Neil was searching for something Andrew couldn’t give. 

Andrew didn’t answer. Instead he opted to continue to organize the children’s instruments. At some point Neil blinked out of the room. Andrew pushed the box of instruments away. He couldn’t do this right now. 

Was music important to Andrew? It used to be. It used to be his solace. Now he wasn’t sure. There was part of him he knew that itched to play. But there was a bigger part of him that didn’t want to play. Didn’t want to have music. Didn’t think he deserved music anymore. 

Andrew did a lap around the garage. The sheet on the grand piano was on the floor which was odd. Andrew hadn’t moved it and he didn’t think that Aaron or Nicky had been in here. He ran his hand over the keys, careful to not actually press down on them. There was sheet music lying on top of the piano. 

Andrew sat at the piano bench and placed the sheet music in front of him. There was no one around. The air felt still and he ran his fingers over the words on the paper. Betsy’s handwriting was always trash but Andrew knew exactly what she was saying. 

He took a breath and began. 

_ “Here’s one thing I want you to know…”  _

* * *

Neil felt the music when it started. He motioned for Kevin and Jean to follow. They popped up behind Andrew who was sitting at the piano bench, playing the music that Neil purposely left out. 

Andrew’s voice was raspy, and deep, and so full of emotion. Neil didn’t even think Kevin sounded like that and music was everything to Kevin. 

Neil had been right when he thought Andrew had more of a connection than he was letting on. 

_ “Raising your voice to the rain  _

_ Wake up your dream and make it true _

_ Look out, look inside of you _

_ When you feel lost  _

_ Relight that spark time to come out of the dark  _

_ Wake up mmmm wake up”  _

Andrew hit the last key and the music echoed into silence. Neil, Kevin and Jean stood still behind him. Andrew picked up the sheet music and held it to his chest. Kevin took a step forward and Neil quickly grabbed his bandmates and poofed them out of there. 

“What the hell Neil?” 

“What were you going to do?” Neil demanded. 

“I don’t know!” Kevin said exasperated. “But that was...that was. You saw!” 

“I did,” Neil admitted. “But I also saw that he didn’t look like he wanted anyone to see or hear him.” 

“He didn’t say he played,” Jean said. “Why do you think he lied?” 

Neil shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.”   
  


Andrew clearly had a story to tell. Neil figured it had to do with the passing of his mother, but it wasn’t his place to speculate. 

“He should play with us,” Kevin said. Kevin always had a one track mind. 

“Let’s give him some space,” Neil suggested. “He said we could stay in the garage; that we didn’t have to leave. Let’s just be thankful we got that.” 

* * *

As the last note faded out Aaron hesitated. He didn’t know if he should go to his brother or not. This was huge though. Andrew playing again? Aaron never thought he’d see the day. He had heard rumors at school that Andrew lost his spot in the music program, and by the way Andrew wasn’t talking on the walk home confirmed that it was true. 

Aaron made a decision. He walked toward the garage and slowly opened the door. He planned out in his head what to say to Andrew without overstepping. He would just say it was nice to hear him playing again, maybe ask if he wanted any company. But when he stepped into the room, Andrew was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! 
> 
> find me on twitter @ bazerella :) 
> 
> also heres the link to the song from the show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpYtJ5T8R8g 
> 
> pls watch this show its so good


	4. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew performs for his school with some special guests.

Andrew hated walking. But Nicky had the car because he had a job and Andrew supposed that sort of took priority over him just not wanting to walk a few blocks to Renee’s house. 

He sent her a text letting her know he was in her driveway. He still had the sheet music clenched in his hands. He had forgotten how freeing singing was. Reading those lyrics that Betsy wrote, though way cheesier than anything he would write himself, ignited that spark inside of him that he thought he lost when she passed. 

Renee came outside, slightly flushed. It was only then Andrew realized the pink Porsche parked on the street. 

“You look freshly kissed,” Andrew greeted her. 

“You don’t usually come over unexpectedly,” Renee deflected. Andrew rolled his eyes. If Renee wanted to pretend she wasn’t hooking up with Allison Reynolds then fine, he would support his friend. He didn’t think he would want anyone to know if he was hooking up with Allison either if he were in Renee’s place. 

Allison Reynolds was a snooty upperclassmen who was also in the music program. She was destined to become a Top 40 chart topper. Others in the program called her ‘the next Ariana Grande’, but Andrew knew better. She was the first Allison Reynolds. 

“I found a song Betsy wrote. I sang and I played it,” Andrew said. 

“Oh, Andrew,” Renee looked so pleased it was sickening. “Do you want me to talk to my mom?” 

“No, I don’t want her to get more involved. I have a plan, I’ll need your help.” 

Andrew didn’t often ask for help so Renee knew that this request was important. All Andrew needed was for Renee to make sure that he could get backstage at the pep rally tomorrow. Once Renee had agreed, Andrew headed back home, where he found his new ghost annoyances laying all over the garage. 

“Hey!” Neil was the first to greet him. Andrew assessed all three of them. Jean was avoiding eye contact and spinning a drumstick in his hand, Kevin looked fidgety and like he wanted to say something, and Neil kept glaring at Kevin in what looked like an attempt to keep him quiet. 

Andrew sighed. “You heard me sing.” 

Neil’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but Kevin beat him to it. 

“You’re really good,” Kevin praised. “You should be performing.” 

“Well, if I can convince the principal to give me my spot back in the music program, then I will be performing.” 

“What are you going to play? Are you going to sing? Do you need anyone to practice with?” Kevin asked rapidly. 

“Kevin,” Neil interrupted. “Chill.” 

“Sorry,” Kevin apologized. “I have a song though, if you want. It’s new.” 

Kevin looked really excited about the song, and while Andrew would usually be petty and refuse just to crush some of that excitement, he decided to go in a different direction. Besides, he didn’t think he could handle performing one of Betsy’s old songs, and he hadn’t written anything in a while. 

“What’s it called?” Andrew asked. 

All three ghosts looked surprised that Andrew was actually interested in the song. 

“It’s called ‘Bright’,” Kevin said. “Here, we’ll play it for you.” 

Andrew sat on the couch and watched as Kevin, Neil, and Jean got set up. The song wasn’t bad. Andrew thought there could be some adjustments; a slower introduction, a few lyric changes. He spent the rest of the night in the garage practicing, and challenging Kevin on every suggestion he made. At around 2:00am, Andrew figured it was as good as it was going to get. He hoped tomorrow was worth it. 

* * *

Andrew watched from the sidelines as Allison Reynolds performed some cringey-ass song with just as cringey choreography with backup dancers. He wasn’t sure what exactly Renee saw in her, but Allison was probably going to become a multi-millionaire so he guessed there was that to look forward to. 

“Are you ready?” Renee asked from next to him. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Renee smiled and then excused herself to sit on the bleachers to watch the rest of Allison’s performance. Andrew headed toward backstage. 

“You got this,” Neil encouraged as he poofed into existence right next to Andrew. 

“This is what music has become?” Kevin scoffed looking out at Allison and her group dancing. 

“Man, I miss high school,” Jean was in awe looking out at the girls dancing. 

Andrew rolled his eyes. The song ended and everyone started to leave the gym. It was now or never. He went up on the stage and rolled out the piano. No one noticed him yet which was good. 

He sat down, cracked his knuckles and began to play, singing the lyrics Kevin wrote. 

_ Sometimes I think I'm falling down _

_ I wanna cry, I'm calling out _

_ For one more try to feel alive _

_ And when I feel lost and alone _

_ I know that I can make it home _

_ Fight through the dark and find the spark _

The gym of people were looking over at him playing. He spotted Miss. Walker and Principal Whittier as well. Miss. Walker was smiling while Whittier looked confused, but not angry, which was a good sign. 

Andrew continued to the next verse. He was getting more attention. Students were standing in place rather than walking out of the gym. He began the chorus and suddenly, Kevin, Jean and Neil were all on stage with him. The crowd gasped and moved closer. Andrew caught eyes with Renee who looked confused at the addition of the three extra boys but she was still clapping along to the song. 

During a break in the song he went over to Neil. “Is this real? They can see you.” 

“Just go with it!” 

Neil flourished with an audience. He took the next verse of the song. 

_ In times that I doubted myself _

_ I felt like I needed somе help _

_ Stuck in my head with nothing left _

_ I feel somеthing around me now _

_ So unclear, lifting me out _

_ I found the ground I'm marching on _

Andrew joined in for the chorus. When they were practicing last night, it was just Andrew singing and the rest playing their own instruments. Andrew’s voice blended perfectly with Neil’s. Andrew’s lower rasp complimented Neil’s soft and smooth vocals more than he would’ve expected it to. He tried not to think too hard about that and focused on his singing. 

The whole gym had all their attention on Andrew and the three ghosts. When the song ended, Kevin, Jean and Neill all disappeared. There was a moment of silence as everyone looked on. Andrew stood awkwardly in front of everyone. 

“Were those holograms?” Someone in the crowd asked. 

Andrew had never been so grateful for one of his classmates before. 

“Yes,” He jumped on that explanation. “They were holograms.” 

Everyone started murmuring amongst themselves but eventually began clapping, led by Renee. Andrew would have to thank her later. The crowd dissolved until it was just Miss. Walker and Principal Whittier. Andrew saw Aaron waiting for him by the doors of the gym. 

Miss. Walker smiled at Andrew. “I knew you had it in you Andrew. And I am so, so very glad you are performing again. But I already filled your spot. There’s nothing I can do.” 

“But there’s something I can do,” Whittier interrupted. “I won’t be known in history as the principal who wouldn’t let Andrew Minyard back in the music program.” 

“Well I guess that solves it,” Miss. Walker said. “Welcome back, Andrew. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” 

Andrew wasn’t able to say thanks. He was too stunned by the fact that things actually seemed to be working out for him. It was too good to last though. 

When he approached Aaron, his twin was scowling. 

“What the hell was that?” 

“Me, performing. The thing you and Nicky have been insisting I get back into for the past year.” 

“Cut the shit, Andrew. You have a band now? A hologram band? When did that happen? I literally just heard you playing the other night and now you have a band.” 

Andrew wished Aaron was as naive as Nicky. 

Andrew, on principle, did not like to lie. But he couldn’t tell Aaron the truth. 

“You won’t believe me if I tell you,” Andrew decided to say. 

“I think what I believe is up to me, not you,” Aaron argued. 

“I can’t tell you right now,” Andrew reasoned. “Just...give me a day. And then I’ll tell you everything.” 

A day should give Andrew enough time to figure out why the hell the whole school could see the ghosts when they were playing when previously, people could only hear the music. 

Aaron seemed skeptical but eventually just nodded. He was giving his trust to Andrew, and Andrew would not make light of that. 

As the twins walked home together, Andrew tried to calm some of his restless energy. He had performed for the school tons of times before Betsy passed so he didn’t know why this performance felt different. Not even singing the other night for the first time gave him the same kind of buzz he was feeling now. 

He didn’t want to recognize the fact that the difference between the other night and today was that today he had an additional three playing with him. There was something almost magical about the way all four of them sounded together. Not to mention the way Neil’s voice sounded. 

Andrew thought about Neil’s voice the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took forever to update :P


	5. After The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin freaks out over being able to be seen. Kevin and Neil make a decision about the future of their band. Jean meets a new ghost friend.

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy SHIT!” 

“Kevin,” Neil interrupted. “We heard you the first hundred times.” 

“They saw us! How can you both not be freaking out about this?” Kevin asked. 

“We already knew that people could hear us even though we’re dead,” Neil pointed out. 

“Yes, but this is different,” Kevin reasoned. “People  _ saw _ us. This changes everything.” 

Neil wasn’t sure he agreed. Obviously he was stoked that people could hear their music. Neil loved music. Neil wouldn’t have gone through the hell he went through with his family if he didn’t love music. But what exactly did this change? They were still dead. 

“Why do you think they could see us now?” Jean asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s Andrew,” Kevin was sure of it. 

There was something that calmed Neil’s surroundings when Andrew sang. Neil didn’t know what had come over him on stage. Andrew had looked stunned at the crowd and before Neil knew it, he was singing the lyrics he had helped write the day before. 

Neil wasn’t the songwriter that Kevin was. Kevin’s lyrics were the kind that people got tattoos of because they wanted them to be part of their souls. Neil’s lyrics were good but he’d never written anything with that kind of intensity. He had never had the inspiration before. 

“This all seems weird,” Jean commented. “This isn’t how I thought being a ghost would be like.” 

“What did you expect?” Kevin teased, “Haunted mansions and looking like a bed sheet?” 

Jean frowned. “This all just seems like it’s happening too fast. I mean we just found out we've been dead for about 25 years, and now suddenly people can see us when we play music? But only when we play with Andrew? Who hated us up until a few hours ago.” 

“Why are you complaining?” Kevin was frustrated. “This is what we’ve always wanted. To perform. And now we have a second chance! The three of us. The way it was always supposed to be.” 

Both Neil and Jean stilled at the last part of Kevin’s rant. There was a specific part of their past that neither of the boys have brought up until this point. Neil didn’t think now was a good time to dive into it, but if Kevin wanted to talk about it, Neil wouldn’t stop him. 

“I think I need to clear my head,” Jean said, sullenly. Out of the three of them Jean, surprisingly, was the most personable. He was usually the one to break the tension and make Kevin laugh when he was being too serious. He had a way of talking Neil out of his panic attacks back when they were alive when no one else was able to. Neil and Kevin both relied on Jean. 

To see Jean unsure of himself was slightly concerning to Neil, but he knew that if Jean just had a little time to himself then he would come back. 

When Jean popped out of the room, Kevin frowned again. 

“You’re with me, right, Neil? You understand that this is a big deal.” 

Neil nodded. “It is. The fact that people can see us is big. The fact that it only happens with Andrew, however, means we need to be including him in this conversation.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“We can’t just become The Ravens again,” Neil explained. “I wouldn't want to anyway. The Ravens died with us. We need to start thinking of a new band. One with Andrew.” 

Kevin had a familiar glint in his eye. It was the same glint that Neil had seen before Kevin suggested they all leave home and run away to California. The same glint before Kevin had bought his first guitar. The same glint Kevin had gotten when he showed Neil the lyrics to the first song they ever recorded. The same song that Andrew had played and gotten them out of the dark room they’d been trapped in. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. When do you think he’ll be home?” 

Neil shrugged. “But you know what we could do until then?” 

“What?” 

Neil smirked at his friend, “Play.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jean Moreau had conflicting feelings about being dead. 

On one hand, he was free from what haunted him when he was alive. He was with his two best friends. He could play his music and people could hear and see him! That was unheard of! 

That was the other hand. The fact that people could still hear and see him. The unheard of part. There was no rule book that came with being a ghost and it made Jean feel weary. He liked rules and structure and order. He liked planning and knowing what was expected of him. 

He didn’t know how to handle being a ghost. He was essentially on his own here. 

He had popped himself back to California, where The Ravens had run off to all those years ago. Jean didn’t necessarily care for the west coast, but being on the east coast, back where their band originated, was bringing up memories he didn’t want to relive. 

He was walking down the street, not bothering to move around people, just letting them walk right through him, when suddenly something crashed into him and he went flying to the ground. 

“Oh shit.” Someone crashed into him, then. Not something. 

“Seriously,” Jean grumbled. “Can’t a ghost catch a break.” 

“Sorry, man,” The stranger said. “I thought you were a lifer.” 

“Wait,” Jean quickly rose to his feet. Before him stood a boy, shorter than he was, but taller than Neil. He had sunny blonde hair and green eyes and was holding a skateboard in his hand. “You crashed into me.” 

“Yeah,” The boy put a hand on the back of his head sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I thought you were a lifer and I would just pass right through you. My bad.” 

“You’re a ghost, too?” Jean was stunned. 

“Yeah!” The boy smiled and Jean was blinded. “I’m Jeremy.” 

Jean shook his hand. “I’m Jean. I’m new. Like as a ghost. It’s new to me. What did you call me before? A lifer?” 

“Lifer is what we call people who are alive,” Jeremy explained. “You haven’t heard that before?” 

“You’re the first ghost I’ve met. Well besides my bandmates. We kind of came as a package deal,” Jean shrugged. “It’s a long story.” 

“Well,” Jeremy smiled again and Jean couldn’t look away. “We’re dead. We have all the time in the world. So if you want to talk, you can.” 

“Yeah,” Jean decided. “Yeah, I want to talk.” 

“Well, come on then, I know the perfect place.” Jeremy grabbed Jean’s hand and pulled him down the street, pulling him right through those who were alive.  _ Lifers,  _ Jean corrected himself. Jeremy pulled him through a street of lifers and Jean let himself be pulled by this enigma of a boy. 

Jean added one more pro to being a ghost. If he hadn’t died, he never would’ve met Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic isnt beta read so if u see any mistakes pls tell me :) 
> 
> also sorry no andrew in this chapter he'll be back tho i promise! 
> 
> I was feeling very uninspired lately so this chapter is kind of just a filler but i promise im going to try and update more regularly!!! <3


	6. A New Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew tells Aaron the truth about his new ghost band. Kevin and Neil try to come up with new band names.

When Andrew arrived at the garage, Neil and Kevin were already there. 

“Where’s number three?” Andrew asked. Andrew was highly intrigued by the numbers they all wore under their eyes but no one had brought it up yet and Andrew didn’t think they would give him a truthful answer if he asked. 

“Clearing his head,” Neil answered. “Being a ghost is tough work.” 

“I’m sure…” Andrew trailed off. “Hey. Can I ask you both something?” 

It was the first time Andrew really thought about it. Neil, Kevin and Jean were all ghosts. Maybe they could see other ghosts. Maybe...

“If it’s about the magic that happened on stage earlier, we know. It was insane. We need to do that again. Soon.” Kevin was restless with energy. “Actually  _ we _ had a question for you. We want you to join the band. Will you? We won’t be The Ravens anymore, obviously. We’ll have to come up with a new name, but what do you think?” 

Kevin looked at him with hopeful green eyes. Neil stood off to the side, not directly looking at Andrew but Andrew could tell that Neil was buzzing under his skin. Andrew knew music was important to Neil, after all, Neil was the one who had convinced him to let them stay to begin with. 

“You’re right,” Andrew agreed. “What happened on stage was crazy. People saw you. Everyone thinks I’m some sort of tech genius with a hologram band now.” 

Neil frowned, “What’s a hologram?” 

“Not important,” Andrew dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. “I haven’t enjoyed playing since my mom died. But. I enjoyed playing with you. All of you.”

“Does this mean we’re a band?” Kevin asked. His leg was bouncing up and down. 

“Yes,” Andrew said. “But I’m telling my brother the truth. About you three. I won’t lie to him.” 

“He’ll be cool with it?” Neil asked. If Andrew had to categorize Neil based on observation alone, he would say that Neil was definitely the more paranoid one of the group. He was always fidgety, except when he was performing, and he always seemed to already have one foot out the door, ready to run at any given time. 

“Yes.” Andrew was sure of it. 

“Okay. I trust you. Kevin?” 

“Yeah,” Kevin said. “You should tell your brother.” 

Andrew was going to tell Aaron whether or not they agreed but he was glad he got their approval anyway. 

“Okay. I have to go do homework and then dinner, but after I’ll bring Aaron down and we can play. I have an old song I wrote, it's pretty easy to learn. Look it over while I’m gone?” 

“Sure,” Neil said, easily. “We’ll think of new band names while you’re gone.” 

“Nothing stupid,” Andrew suggested. 

Neil laughed and  _ oh.  _ Neil had a good laugh. “No promises.” 

Andrew shook his head and left the garage before he could say anything stupid. Andrew didn’t believe in a higher being, he left that to Renee, but he hoped that someone out there heard his wish that he had enough brain cells to not catch feelings for a dead guy. 

* * *

“Okay, band names. Go.” 

“The Ravens.” 

“Kevin,” Neil sighed. “We’re thinking of new band names. Not old ones.” 

“Right. Sorry. Okay...what about...Queens?” 

“First of all, there is already a fairly popular band called Queen. And second of all, that’s terrible. Try again.” 

“This is too much pressure!” Kevin huffed. 

“Seriously? I have seen the songs you’ve written. You have a way with words, yet you can’t come up with a band name?” Neil asked, incredulous. 

“That’s different!” Kevin reasoned. “And I came up with The Ravens.” 

“Did you?” Neil knew he was treading on thin ice, but they still haven’t talked about  _ it,  _ and Neil thought they probably should before starting a new band. 

“Yes,” Kevin said, icily. “I did.” 

“Okay,” Neil raised his hands in surrender. “What about The Foxes?” 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “What is it with you and foxes?” 

“They’re cute!” Neil defended. 

Before the two could argue anymore, Jean popped back into the garage. 

“Well! Look who decided to show up!” Neil teased. “Head all clear, Jean?” 

“Completely,” Jean said. “I met a new ghost friend. His name is Jeremy and he said he’s never heard of lifers- that’s a cool way of referring to those of us who are alive- being able to see ghosts. So basically we’re advanced ghosts. What have you two been up to?” 

“We’re forming a band,” Kevin said. 

“With Andrew,” Neil clarified. “The four of us. A new band. Since people can see and hear us now. Andrew said everyone thinks we’re ‘holograms’. I don’t know what that means but Andrew said it like it was a good thing. People won’t think we’re ghosts if they think we’re holograms.” 

“Are we still The Ravens?” 

“No. We’re trying to come up with a name but Kevin is useless and he didn’t like The Foxes.” 

“What? Why? Foxes are so cute!” 

“That’s what I said,” Neil sent a glare to Kevin. 

“We can think of a name later,” Kevin said. “Andrew left us some music to learn. He’s going to tell his brother about us. The truth about us, and he wants us to learn this song to play for him.” 

Jean frowned, “He just left music and told us to play it? Sounds familiar.” 

“It’s not,” Neil hurried. “It’s not. I think he wrote this song for his brother, when he was younger. By the looks of these lyrics I’d definitely say when he was younger. He just wants us to play it so his brother can see us. The rest of the songwriting and decisions are going to be made by the band. As a group. All four of us.” 

The three of them really needed to sit down and talk about everything that happened before they died. How they died. Neil didn’t know how much longer they could avoid the subject. 

“Okay,” Jean said. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Kevin repeated. “Let’s play.” 

* * *

It was Andrew’s turn to deal with Nicky and help clean up after dinner, thankfully, so Aaron escaped to his room to finish his biology homework. He considered calling Katelyn to see if she wanted to work on some problems together when he heard shuffling outside his door. 

When he looked over he could see the shadows of two feet pacing back and forth. Nicky would have just barged right in, without knocking, so it had to be Andrew. Aaron hadn’t gotten to actually talk to his brother since school. 

Aaron was frustrated. He knew that Andrew took Betsy’s passing a lot harder than he did. Aaron loved Betsy, he did, but he always knew that Andrew had a stronger connection with her. Maybe it was because Aaron had lived with their birth mother and Andrew hadn’t. But Aaron wasn’t craving any maternal figure when he had gotten adopted. He had liked the prospect of having a brother, but he was just trying to heal from his life pre-Andrew and Betsy. 

Aaron was frustrated because he and Andrew had gotten very close right before Betsy had passed. They were like the brothers you see on television shows. They had a secret handshake, and they’d talk about anything and everything on their walks to and from school. Music had called on Andrew whereas science had called on Aaron but they still played together on occasion. Aaron had thought that if Andrew was going to start playing again, he would’ve told Aaron. Instead Aaron had to find out in front of the whole school along with everyone else. 

Getting bored of the shuffling, Aaron huffed and got up, swinging his door open. 

“Are you just going to pace here all day or actually knock?” 

Andrew frowned, “I was just about to.” 

“Sure you were.” Aaron opened the door wider to allow for Andrew to come in. Andrew shut the door behind him and his eyes searched the whole room. 

Despite living right across from each other, Aaron didn’t think Andrew had been in his room in a year. It still looked exactly the same, with the addition of a little extra clutter on his desk. 

Andrew sat on his bed. “Can we do that thing we used to do? The year you first moved in?” 

“You mean yell and scream at each other?” 

Andrew huffed but it almost sounded like a laugh so Aaron was very pleased with himself. Not a lot of people could get Andrew to laugh nowadays. Aaron used to. Andrew used to laugh at every dumb joke Aaron made even if it wasn’t remotely funny. 

“When Bee would make us talk about our feelings, but back to back so we wouldn’t be afraid of the others reaction,” Andrew clarified. 

“Are you afraid of my reaction?” But Aaron was already shuffling onto the bed to sit back to back to Andrew. His twin. His other half. 

“I’m not afraid. This just makes it easier.” 

“Okay.” 

Andrew didn’t say anything for a while. Aaron could feel him breathing in and out against his own back. 

“The day that I went out to the garage to clean out some of Bee’s old stuff, I found this CD,” Andrew started. “It was an EP called ‘Evermore’ by this band from the 90’s called The Ravens. When I played the first song, I let out these three ghosts that have been trapped for 25 years. That’s who you saw on stage with me at school. Ghosts. Not holograms.” 

Aaron was half a second away from replying before he stopped himself. He needed to think. What Andrew just said, wasn’t possible. It was absolute bullshit at its finest. Aaron thought Andrew never lied but this was next level. But. Andrew never lied. And he had said that he didn’t think Aaron would believe him. And then he was hesitant to even come knock on Aaron’s door. And then he suggested they do the back to back thing. 

Aaron was a scientist at heart. “Do you have proof of this?” 

Aaron felt all the tension leave Andrew’s form. Andrew spun around on the bed and Aaron followed so they were now face to face. 

“Yes,” Andrew said. “I do. Come to the garage in ten minutes okay?” 

“Ten minutes,” Aaron agreed. 

* * *

Ten minutes later, as agreed, Andrew heard a hesitant knock on the garage door. He looked at his three new bandmates. 

“Don’t be weird,” Andrew instructed. 

Andrew let Aaron in and had him sit on the couch. “We wanted to practice together before you got here,” Andrew explained. 

“Right.” Aaron looked hesitant and unsure. He was giving Andrew a look that said ‘I think you might be crazy’. But soon Aaron would see, and then Andrew wouldn’t have to lie to his brother and he would have someone to actually talk to about the turn his life was taking. 

“Okay, so I wrote this song two years after you moved in. It was when we had started to get closer and yeah. So. Okay. Here we go.” Andrew shook his head. It wasn’t like him to get tongue-tied and flustered, but this was a big occasion. 

“As you can see, there is no high tech machinery that could create a hologram,” Andrew added. 

Aaron made a ‘get on with it’ gesture and Andrew obliged. He went to the piano and played out the first few notes, singing the lyrics he wrote when he was barely fifteen. 

_ “If I leave you on a bad note _

_ Leave you on a sad note _

_ Guess that means I'm buying lunch that day _

_ I know all your secrets _

_ You know all my deep-dish _

_ Guess that means some things they never _

_ They never change _

_ We both know what I, what I _

_ What I mean _

_ When I look at you it's like I'm looking at me” _

Andrew’s fifteen year old self thought that last line was very clever, as he and Aaron were twins and it was quite literally like looking at himself. 

Andrew got ready for the chorus, where Kevin, Jean, and Neil would jump in. 

_ “My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo _

_ My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you _

_ Hey, yeah, yeah _

_ Hey, yeah, yeah _

_ My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you” _

Andrew watched as Aaron’s eyes got comically large and seemed to pop out of his head like a cartoon at the appearance of the rest of the band. He let the others continue to harmonize and play while Andrew spoke into the mic. 

“So you believe me? Ghosts, not holograms?” 

Aaron stuttered, “Ye-yes. I mean. Yeah, Andrew. Holy shit.” 

The song ended but the four kept playing so that Kevin, Jean and Neil could still be seen by Aaron. 

“We need to come up with a band name,” Neil said, still strumming the strings of his bass. “Any ideas?” 

“Hmm,” Aaron pondered. Andrew felt excited by the prospect of his brother now being included. 

“Andrew’s the lead, yeah?” 

Kevin, Jean and Neil all agreed easily. 

“Andrew and The Phantoms,” Aaron said. “Phantoms is a way cooler word than ghosts.” 

The three phantoms exchanged a look with one another before shrugging and then looking toward Andrew for his opinion. Andrew had been unsure about becoming a band with three people who had already been in a band together. He thought there would be an imbalance of power, but it was clear now that they valued Andrew and his thoughts, and were 100% ready to be a new band. 

“I like it,” Andrew decided. 

‘Andrew and The Phantoms’ were just getting started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flying solo isn't my fav from the show so it was hard to actually incorporate it into this fic but let me know what you think!!!


	7. The Fourth Member of The Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil explains to Andrew how they died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: neil talks about what riko did to them in the past, includes mild descriptions of violence (smashing kevin's hand, neil returning from his parents all bloody), riko also outs jean's sexuality

Kevin Day was full of hope. Despite being dead, he now had a new band with his two best friends and people were listening to his music again. The thing about hope though, is that it can easily be crumbled. Sometimes all it takes it one thing out of place, and suddenly all that hope that was inside your heart vanishes. 

“So here’s some of our old songs that we never officially recorded. Maybe we can build off of them?” Kevin suggested as he handed a falling apart notebook to Andrew. 

Kevin liked Andrew. He reminded him a bit of Neil, how he was small yet had so much power inside him. It was what made him a good performer. Both of them. 

“You want to sample songs?” Andrew questioned. 

“What? No, these are originals.” 

“Uh,” Andrew hesitated. “These songs already exist. They’re songs by Ricky Mo. I don’t really like him but he was a big star in the early 2000’s. He has four Grammy’s.” 

“Ricky who?” Neil asked. 

Andrew got his laptop and pulled up an official website for the popstar Ricky Mo. Kevin’s heart was in his throat. Staring back at him was no stranger. No, staring back at Kevin was the brother he never wanted. The friend who stabbed him in the back, and kept stabbing him in the back even during death. Staring back at him, in too tight pants and a smirk that still haunted Kevin’s nightmares, was Riko Moriyama. The fourth member of The Ravens. 

“That’s Riko,” Neil was the one who broke the silence. 

Andrew looked confused at all of them. 

“Riko was the fourth member of our band,” Neil explained because Kevin and Jean were too frozen to speak. Each for different reasons, but frozen nonetheless. Neil was always the bravest of the three. “Kevin wrote all those songs. I guess he took them when we died, and recorded them for himself.” 

Kevin was buzzing with furious energy. He couldn’t catch a break, even in death. “I need some space,” Kevin said. He felt phantom pains in his left hand. “I need to go home.” 

* * *

Andrew's eyes widened as Kevin just disappeared out of the room. Andrew wasn’t stupid. On the cover of the CD titled Evermore that Andrew had found at the very beginning, there were four silhouettes yet there were only three ghosts haunting him. Andrew never would have thought that the fourth member was Ricky Mo. He was a huge popstar mostly known for his temper tantrums and hissy fits but his music was something everyone agreed was iconic. Figures it was stolen music. Stolen music from the three who weren’t alive enough to tell the truth. 

“I think…” Jean started. “I think I’m going to take a walk.” 

“You’ll come back,” Neil said in a firm voice. As if he thought Jean wouldn’t if he didn’t tell him to. 

“I’ll come back,” Jean agreed. 

Neil silently took the laptop from Andrew and began to go through it himself. Andrew watched as Neil’s face morphed into something Andrew had not seen before but recognized entirely. It was pure anger. Annoyance. Disbelief. Rage. It was all there, plainly on Neil’s face. 

“What just happened?” Andrew asked, breaking Neil out of his thoughts. Neil masked his emotions quickly but Andrew had already seen them. If Andrew wasn’t intrigued before, well now it was just too late. 

“Yeah,” Neil said. Not answering Andrew’s question but apparently answering something else. “You deserve an explanation. You deserve the truth.” 

Andrew never thought he deserved much. But here was Neil, offering him quite possibly the most honest truth Andrew had ever received. 

* * *

This story will not start with “once upon a time” because there is no happy ending. This is a story about jealousy, and how it turned a boy so green he hurt the three people closest to him. 

In every group, there is always one who stands out. In The Ravens, it was Kevin Day. Kevin Day, the song writer, the guitar player, the face of the band. He was the favorite. He went against his father and step-mothers wishes and left his home to run away to California with three equally broken boys to chase his dream. He never got to make amends with his father or apologize to the woman who took him in like he was her own, even when he spent most of his time alive doing everything he could to be contrary. 

Jean Moreau was before his time. He knew what he liked. He knew who he liked, and for a while it was good. It was stolen kisses after band practice and first times and being alone together, not doing anything, but enjoying the quiet together. When one spends most of their time taking their frustration out on a drum set, they learn to appreciate the quiet. But then one night they got caught. Jean was kicked out and at that point, running away to California seemed like a no brainer. Why wouldn’t he? Nothing was ever the same between the two again, but Jean wasn’t worried. One day the time would be right again. If only they hadn’t died. 

Nathaniel Wesninski did not need much convincing to follow his friends across the country. He had just changed his name and gotten officially emancipated. He was ready for a fresh start. He hadn’t bothered to change his appearance because despite feeling sick to his stomach every time he looked in the mirror, he no longer had to worry about his father. He was on the east coast, the newly named Neil Josten was ready for a west coast life. He was reclaiming his face and he was going to be known. He was going to make his parents regret everything they’d done to him. Neil should’ve listened when his mother had given him one final piece of advice, and told him not to trust anyone. Trust would get him killed. She was right. 

Riko Moriyama’s family didn’t even notice he left. Riko hadn’t told them. He packed his bags and left and waited for them to call him. Ask where he was and express their worry and concern. They never did. For every day they didn’t call, Riko got angrier and angrier. He began taking it out on his bandmates. In a fit of rage he smashed a guitar against Kevin’s hand. He outed Jean to the wrong group of guys and watched idly by as they introduced their fists to Jean’s face. He called Neil’s family, invited them to an opening show and didn’t even blink when Neil returned backstage bruised and bloody. 

* * *

Neil watched for Andrew’s reactions but the blonde boy didn’t move a muscle. He took everything Neil said as a fact and didn’t flinch at any of the gory details Neil offered. 

“So...how did you die?” Andrew asked. 

Neil sighed. “The three of us were ready to move on. We were planning on kicking Riko out of the band, and starting again. He wanted to meet with us, blamed it on a mental breakdown and wanted to apologize.” 

“I’m guessing he didn’t apologize.” 

“No,” Neil confirmed. “We were waiting for him in this backroom at a club. He never showed up. I should’ve been paying more attention. This guy followed us in there. Made it look like an overdose.” 

“And then he stole all Kevin’s songs, got famous himself and never gave any of you credit.” Andrew finished the story. 

“Pretty much. I don’t know if my parents ever found out. If Jean’s did, I don’t think they cared. Kevin’s parents still mourn him.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“You were at school,” Neil explained. “Kevin wanted to see if they were still alive. They live in Palmetto. Same house. Same everything. Kevin’s room is basically untouched still.” 

Andrew’s expression didn’t falter. “Do you think he’s okay? Kevin, I mean. Jean too, actually.” 

Neil shrugged. “I think they will be.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” 

Andrew glared at him. 

“I feel like it’s my fault,” Neil corrected. “We should’ve looked into what happened to Riko as soon as we got out of that room.” 

“You couldn’t have known.” 

“No, I suppose not,” Neil agreed. “It still feels shitty, though.” 

Andrew didn’t say anything for a while and Neil was perfectly fine to be done with this conversation. 

“Neil, can I ask you something?” 

“Anything.” 

“Have you seen my mom? Betsy, I mean. In the ghost plain or wherever you all exist?” Andrew had a piece of hair that was falling into his eyes and Neil stupidly reached out to fix it. He moved his hand slowly but Andrew didn’t seem to want to stop him. It didn’t matter though, Neil’s hand moved right through Andrew. 

“I haven’t seen her. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Andrew said. “Just thought I’d ask.” 

The conversation lulled again after that. Kevin and Jean hadn’t returned yet and Andrew kept yawning. After a significant amount of time Andrew decided he was going to head in. 

“Hey, Andrew,” Neil called before Andrew was completely out of the garage. 

“Yeah?” 

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad I died back then. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have met you.” 

“Don’t say stupid things.” But Neil was too busy smiling at the blush that appeared on Andrew’s cheeks and ears to take his words seriously. 

* * *

Jean was sitting on a bench, leg shaking, when Jeremy appeared. 

“Hey stranger.” 

Jean smiled at the boy but didn’t say anything in return. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” 

Jeremy laughed. “You want to talk about it?” 

“Not really,” Jean admitted. He started to talk anyway, “Me and my bandmates, we found out that our fourth member, the one that didn’t die, stole all the songs we wrote when we were alive. Didn’t give us any credit or anything.” 

“Oh, wow--” 

“Did I mention he was the one who killed us?” Jean interrupted. 

“No,” Jeremy shook his head. “You left that part out. Wow. You’re truly the most extra ghost I’ve ever met.” 

Jean was startled by his own laugh. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” 

“What are you going to do?” Jeremy asked. 

Jean shrugged. “I mean, what can I do? I can’t exactly confront him.” 

“No…” Jeremy trailed off. “But there may be something else you can do.” 

“What’s that?” Jean asked. 

“You’re a ghost,” Jeremy pointed out. “What are ghosts known for?” 

Jean looked over to Jeremy who had mischief all over his face. “You think we should haunt him?” 

Now it was Jeremy’s turn to shrug. “If it’ll make you feel better. You don’t deserve to carry this pain with you anymore. And from what you’ve told me, this fourth member sounds like he deserves way worse than a haunting.” 

“Maybe...but I can’t really pick anything up. Only my drum sticks. Everything else seems to fall right through me.” 

“Well, I can help with that,” Jeremy suggested. 

“You can?” 

Jeremy nodded. “I’m basically an expert. And besides, now I can use this as an excuse to hang out with you more.” 

Jean blushed, “You don’t need an excuse to hang out with me.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” With that, Jeremy grabbed Jean’s hand and pulled him up, taking him...somewhere. Jean found he didn’t particularly mind not knowing where he was being taken. While he normally thrived on pre-made plans, there was something about Jeremy’s spontaneity that Jean was drawn to. Jeremy made Jean want to give up his control, and for once he wasn’t scared about what might happen if he did. 

* * *

When Kevin returned, it was just Neil in the garage. 

“Where is everyone?” 

“Andrew went to bed. Jean went to clear his head.” 

“Ah.” Kevin sat on the couch next to Neil. He was still cradling his left hand, but he quickly let it go when he realized Neil was staring at it. “I’m sorry I just disappeared like that.” 

“It’s okay,” Neil said. “I understand why you needed to. It was a lot to take in.” 

Kevin shook his head, “I left you both alone.” 

“No,” Neil said firmly. “You were taking care of your own mental health after finding out some pretty fucked up information. Besides, Jean probably went to go find his new ghost friend, and I was with Andrew.” 

“You and Andrew, hmm?” 

Neil rolled his eyes. “And what about it?” 

Kevin wanted nothing more than his friends to be happy but he had to point out the obvious. “You’re dead, Neil.” 

“Not to him,” Neil argued. “He can see us all the time.” 

“You can’t touch him.” 

“Not every relationship needs touch.” 

“So this is a relationship then?” Kevin asked. 

Neil sighed. “No. I don’t know. I just...the way he performs you know? Music feels different with him.” 

“I don’t want you to get hurt. Or for Andrew to get hurt, either,” Kevin said. 

“I’m dead, Kevin.” 

“Exactly.” 

Before Neil could argue again, and Kevin could tell he wanted to so badly, Jean popped into the garage. 

“Gentleman,” Jean addressed. 

“Ooh, so formal,” Neil teased. 

“Observe,” Jean ordered. Kevin watched and Jean moved to the chair that was perpendicular to the couch. Jean picked up the pillow that was placed on the chair effortlessly. 

“How are you doing that?” Neil demanded. “I thought we could only pick up our instruments and music?” 

“I got a special lesson in how to pick up other objects,” Jean explained. 

“From your ghost friend?” Neil asked. 

Kevin didn’t miss the blush on Jean’s cheeks when he confirmed. 

“When do we get to meet him?” Kevin asked. Kevin was genuinely happy for Jean. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Jean. 

Jean avoided his eyes and shrugged. Neil took that as a cue to change the subject, “While this is cool and all, what does this do for us?” 

Kevin was familiar with the dark glint in Jean’s eyes. It was the same glint he got when they used to make out in semi-public spaces. Pushing the line of where they could get caught until it no longer existed. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t deeply intrigued at what Jean’s plans were. Jean Moreau with a plan was unstoppable. 

“We’re gonna haunt the hell out of one, Riko Moriyama,” Jean said, determined. “Teach him that fucking with us, was the biggest mistake he ever made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shits getting intense. we're getting into the PLOT now


	8. The Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil, Kevin, and Jean pay their old bandmate Riko a visit.

Neil Josten looked up at the mansion before him and felt a wave of emotions he hadn’t felt in a while. Disgust, anger, betrayal. He should know better than to not feel betrayed. It hadn’t been much of a surprise that Riko had been the one to kill him. It wasn’t even all that surprising that he stole all their music. But part of Neil still felt betrayed. Still felt hurt that someone who was once just like him, running away from a life that didn’t want him, was the one who ended him. 

Neil, Kevin, and Jean all entered the house and looked around. It was modern looking for the year they were in. Everything seemed chrome and clean. There were records lining the walls indicating platinum or gold. Upon closer inspection, Neil realized they were all songs Kevin had written. There were a few that were works of Neil and Jean, but the big ones, the ones that got Riko his Grammys and awards were all Kevin’s songs. 

“I’m not even surprised,” Jean commented. “Is that bad? That none of this is the least bit surprising?” 

Neither Neil or Kevin answered but Neil knew Kevin probably felt similar. Kevin was focused looking at all the awards. The awards that etched the name “Ricky Mo” instead of his own. 

“No fucking way,” Jean was holding one of the records in his hands. He looked over to Neil and Kevin with disbelief all over his face. “He recorded ‘My Name Is Jean’.  _ My  _ name is Jean.” 

The ridiculousness of that statement seemed to break Kevin out of his trance. “Right. So where should we start?” 

Before anyone could answer. The man himself, Riko Moriyama, walked through the doors. He was older, obviously, than he was when the three were alive. Neil noticed that he had the same distant expression on his face. Like everything he had still wasn’t enough. 

That had been the main difference between Riko and Neil. Neil wanted to get away from his abusive family and never hear from them again. Riko wanted to get away, but he wanted his family to beg him to come back. Riko was always looking for approval; he thought the only way to get his family’s approval was to be the best. 

The fact that his house was full of inanimate objects, none of which were any family photos, made Neil think that Riko was still chasing that pointless dream of his. 

“Let’s do this,” Kevin said, taking the lead. 

Neil and Jean followed behind Kevin as Kevin followed Riko up the stairs. Riko went into what seemed to be a meditation room. He set up candles and then sat on a giant pillow, cross-legged. He pressed a button on a remote that dimmed the lights and light piano music filled the room. 

Neil, Jean, and Kevin all shared a look. It was time to begin. 

They started small. Turning the music off, forcing Riko to have to get up and turn it back on. Jean blew out the candles which made Riko check the windows to make sure they were actually closed. Kevin pulled the pillow out from under Riko causing him to collapse onto the floor. 

Eventually, Riko was so freaked out he ran out of the room screaming. Neil, Kevin and Jean all shared a laugh, Jean even going as far as to moon Riko as he was leaving. Not that Riko could see, but it was the thought that counts. 

It was fun. But it wasn’t enough. 

Riko had  _ killed _ them. He had broken Kevin's hand, outed Jean, and sent Neil right into the hands of his father. He lied about making amends and then had them killed, staging the whole event to seem like it was just three boys who got too doped up. He stole their music; the one thing that brought them all together. 

“We need to confront him,” Kevin said. 

“He can’t see us,” Neil pointed out. Deep down, Neil wanted to confront Riko. He wanted his old friend to finally, for once, have to face the consequences of his actions. But they were ghosts. The only person who could see them was Andrew. Other people could only see them when they were playing music  _ with  _ Andrew, and Neil didn’t want to get Andrew involved. 

Speaking of Andrew, Neil had to remember that later tonight they were supposed to be at the school dance. Andrew had been chosen to close the night and perform with his band. ‘Andrew and The Phantoms’ were making their debut. 

Andrew would never admit it but Neil knew this night was important to him. He was getting back into performing and Neil didn’t want to let him down. Neil was trying to not let Kevin get to him. So what if he was technically dead? The feelings he felt when he was with Andrew made him feel alive. 

“Maybe Jeremy can help us?” Jean offered. 

Kevin raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner, “Jeremy, huh?” 

Jean blushed and tried to stammer out a reply but Kevin just put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m happy for you Jean. Does this mean we get to meet him?” 

“Yeah, I suppose it does,” Jean said. “Don’t be weird.” 

Neil laughed. Neil and Kevin each took one of Jean’s hands in their as Jean popped them out of Riko’s mansion. 

They ended up on the streets of California. 

“California?” Kevin asked. 

Neil breathed in the California air. He didn’t miss it like he thought he was going to. He was finding more and more things about the east coast that made him want to stay that he rarely ever thought about his life that could have been in California. 

“Oh! Here he comes. Act cool,” Jean instructed. Neil watched as Jean attempted to tame his hair and look presentable. Neil absolutely did not miss the chaos of Jean Moreau’s flirting. 

“Jean!” A very cheerful boy holding a skateboard in his hand called out. “Are these your bandmates?” 

“Ye-yeah. Yes. This is Neil,” Jean introduced him. “And Kevin. Neil, Kevin, this is Jeremy.” 

“Nice to meet you!” Jeremy said. “Jean’s told me all about you!” 

Neil thought it must be tiring to speak in exclamations all day but if that was what Jean was into, then Neil wasn’t going to stand in the way. 

“Jeremy, we actually came to ask you something,” Neil said since it was clear Jean was just going to stare into the sun all day. 

“Oh! Sure. What’s up?” 

“Jean told us you were the one who showed him how he can move objects so we could, well, haunt our other bandmate--” 

“The one who killed you all,” Jeremy confirmed. 

Well. Okay. Neil hadn’t known Jean told him the whole story but he could work with that. “Yes. Him. See, we went to his house and did a bit of haunting, but then we realized something. This guy killed us right? He killed us and then stole all our music. Kevin’s songs. Haunting isn’t enough. We want to confront him.” 

Jeremy’s eyebrows furrowed into confusion. “But...he can’t see you? I thought only that one lifer could see you, unless you’re playing music with him. Then more people can see you.” 

“Andrew,” Neil said. “Andrew can see us and when we play with Andrew other people can also see us. They can’t see us once we stop playing though. We thought since you’ve been a ghost longer, you might know how we can get a...lifer... to see us.” 

Jeremy stood frozen, “I...I’m not sure. I’ve never really been seen by a lifer on my own before.” 

Neil didn’t know if Jeremy knew what he said but Neil latched on to it, “On your own? So you know someone who could help us?” 

Jeremy’s eyes widened, confirming to Neil that he hadn’t meant to let that piece of information slip by. 

“Oh.. I mean.. I don’t--” 

“Jeremy,” Jean interrupted. “We just want to talk to Riko. He used to be our friend and then he murdered us and got away with it.” 

Jeremy looked toward the ground. He seemed hesitant about something. Neil couldn’t quite get a read on him. 

“Okay,” Jeremy said finally. “Yeah. I know a guy who can help you be seen by a lifer.” 

“Perfect,” Neil said. “Can you take him to us?” 

“Sure,” Jeremy agreed. “It’s a bit far though.” 

“Where is it?” Kevin asked, speaking for the first time since meeting Jeremy. 

“Baltimore,” Jeremy said. Neil froze. “The guy who can help you lives in Baltimore.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but boy are we getting into it now ;)


	9. The Baltimore Ghost Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy takes Neil, Kevin, and Jean to Baltimore to meet the man that can help ghosts see those who are still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: use of knives / knife use

Jeremy Knox believed he was a good person. While he was alive he did his best to be a good son, a good brother, a good, no,  _ great _ friend. He kept the secrets he was entrusted with, he never lied, and he tried, oh did he try, to be the kind of person people could depend on. 

But here he was, leading three boys, one of whom he’d grown to like way more than as just a friend, to a place that could potentially do them more harm than good. 

He’d known Neil for all of ten minutes but even he could tell the boy was instantly on edge as soon as they popped into Baltimore. They stood before a giant gold mansion, and Neil’s eyes were glazed over into something a bit more dangerous than Jeremy was used to. 

Jean and Kevin were quiet, and Jeremy didn’t really know what to make of that. 

Jeremy believed he was a good person. Or he thought he was a good person. He just wanted to help. He always wanted to help. But once they were in the mansion and the four boys stood in front of the man that could help ghosts be seen by lifers, Jeremy was no longer sure he was a good person. 

A good person would’ve recognized the unease that the three boys radiated outside the mansion. A good person would’ve realized that Neil had not gone quiet because he was in unfamiliar territory; he had gone quiet because he recognized where they were and understood the danger that would come with entering. 

Jeremy no longer believed he was a good person. He stopped believing as soon as Nathan Wesninski came out of the shadows took one look at the group and smiled something so evil it made Jeremy shiver. 

“Nathaniel,” Nathan said. “Welcome home.” 

* * *

Even though Neil was fully ready to come face to face with his father as soon as he heard they were going to Baltimore, he couldn’t help but flinch when he called him by the name he was given at birth. 

“It’s Neil,” Neil corrected. 

“You can’t escape your namesake, Nathaniel,” Nathan said, ignoring his correction. 

“I did,” Neil pointed out. “I got out. When did you die? Did mom finally kill you?” 

Nathan glared at his son and Neil did his best not to shudder. They were already dead, Neil reminded himself. His father couldn’t hurt him here.

“It was your shitty excuse for an uncle actually,” Nathan said. Neil was surprised he actually got an answer. “After Lola and I visited you in California, he was waiting for us when we got home. Shot me right in the head, that bastard. It was all your mother’s doing. Don’t worry though, I gave her exactly what she deserved.” 

‘Visit’ was one way of putting it. Riko had called them in and Neil had been lucky he got out of there alive and mostly together. 

Neil was unsure of how to feel about his mother being dead. His thoughts traveled to Andrew who had just lost his own mother and was so deeply hurt by it. Neil didn’t feel hurt. He felt...sort of sad? He always knew that one day his father was going to take his mother out. 

“But enough about me!” Nathan said, all fake and happy. “What brings you all here? Jeremy had told me he had some friends who wanted to be seen by lifers. Is it you Kevin? You wanna apologize to Abby for being a rotten child?” 

Kevin flinched at the sound of his step-mother’s name so Neil stepped forward. “We wanted to confront Riko. He’s the one who killed us. But you know what? It’s not worth it if you’re involved.” 

“Ah, yes, Riko!” Nathan said fondly. “You know I’m sort of jealous he’s the one who got to kill you. I had plans, Nathaniel, big plans for your death.” 

“Well I’m so sorry you couldn’t live out your dream of murdering your only child,” Neil deadpanned. “We’ll be on your way now. We don’t need you.” 

“Oh, right,” Nathan agreed. “The blonde right? People can see you when you play music with him. How adorable.” 

Neil froze. He looked toward Jeremy but Jeremy seemed just as surprised that Nathan knew about Andrew. 

“Don’t be stupid, Nathaniel,” Nathan said. “Do you even know where you are? You’re at The Baltimore Ghost Club. Anything ghost related, I know about. Ghosts pop up out of nowhere? I know about it. Three idiot ghosts try and haunt their old bandmate? I know about it. Three ghosts being able to be seen by those who aren’t dead? I. Know. About. It.” 

“I’ve actually been waiting for you to come,” Nathan added. “You could have had so much potential if you would have been more cooperative when you were alive, Nathaniel. I see that spark in you. You have danger in your veins. You want to make Riko pay, and I want to help.” 

“You don’t want to help. You want something from us,” Neil was sure of it. He just didn’t know what. 

“Your mother’s paranoia stayed with you, I see,” Nathan spat out. “I can help you, Nathaniel.” 

“His name is Neil,” Kevin stepped forward with the kind of confidence Neil hadn’t seen in a while. “We don’t need your help, we don’t  _ want _ your help. We’re leaving now.” 

Before anyone could get another word in, Kevin quickly went to grab Neil and Jean but Nathan was faster. Out of nowhere three tiny knives appeared. Nathan seemed to be directing them with a wave of his hand. The three knives each went toward Neil, Kevin, and Jean respectively. 

Kevin cried out in pain when the knife cut off the tattooed two under his eye. The other two knives followed suit and did the same thing to Neil and Jean. 

“You three look much better now,” Nathan smirked. He waved his hand again and the knives all dove directly down to each boy's wrist, making singular slashes on each of their wrists. Instead of bleeding, the lines seemed to glow green and then sizzle out. 

“You’ll be back,” Nathan said. “You won’t have a choice.” 

Neil felt weakened, but he managed to grab hold of Kevin and Jean hands, with Jean holding on to Jeremy’s. He popped them back to California, as far away from Baltimore as possible. 

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy said immediately. “I didn’t know he was your...I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have brought you there if I knew.” 

Neil shut his eyes and ignored Jeremy’s apologies. Jean could comfort him. Neil looked down at the slash mark on his wrist. He didn’t know what Nathan had planned but he knew whatever it was, wasn’t good. 

Neil felt like he did when he first ran away. He felt agitated and like he needed a release. He thought that because he was dead, Nathan couldn’t hurt him. He should’ve known better. His father always found a way to inflict as much pain as possible. 

“Neil,” Kevin said, sensing Neil’s spiral. “It’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out, maybe Andrew could help--” 

Neil’s eyes widened. The sun was setting in California, which meant back in Columbia, it was already night. 

“Fuck,” Neil cursed. “Andrew.” 

Neil had forgotten about Andrew. Andrew was going to be so pissed. Neil’s father had ruined his life before. He was going to let him ruin his after-life as well. 

Neil just hoped Andrew would forgive them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to those who predicted nathan as caleb ;)


	10. Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band breaks up and then makes up. Andrew learns a bit more about Kevin's past. The band plays their first gig.

Andrew kicked the balloons at his feet. He blamed himself. He should know better than to get his hopes up. Now the whole school thought he was a joke. 

Renee had tried sitting with him but Andrew brushed her aside and told her to get back with her girlfriend. Allison’s performance was flawless, as usual. Andrew thought Renee deserved to celebrate with her, not watch as Andrew sulked. 

“Andrew?” Aaron poked his head around the corner. He approached Andrew slowly as though he thought Andrew would bite if he came too close too quick. He sat criss-crossed in front of Andrew before speaking again, “Are you alright?” 

Andrew shrugged. “It’s my own fault.” 

Aaron frowned. “No. It’s not. They knew this was important. They should’ve been here for you and the fact that they bailed isn’t okay.” 

Andrew didn’t get a chance to respond. The three phantoms in questions popped up before him. Jean looked stressed. Kevin looked defeated. And Neil...Neil looked down right miserable. 

Andrew’s muscles tensed and Aaron noticed. “Are they here now?” 

Andrew nodded. 

Aaron got up and brushed off his pants. “I can’t see any of you,” Aaron addressed the ghosts, “But just know that if I knew where exactly you all were, I’d be glaring so hard right now.” 

Aaron left and unknowingly walked right through Kevin. Kevin startled at the feeling and put a hand to his chest. 

“Andrew, we--” Neil started. 

“Save it,” Andrew interrupted. “I don’t need your excuses.” 

“Andrew, I swear, we just lost track of time. We were at Riko’s and then--” 

It was the wrong thing to say. 

“You were at Riko’s?” Andrew demanded, suddenly angry. He didn’t know where all this emotion was coming from but he seemed unable to stop it. “Haunting some douche who killed you was more important than this? This was supposed to be a new start. I hate to be the one to tell you all this but you’re  _ already dead.  _ Nothing you do is going to change that. I thought music was the most important thing to you, not revenge. Revenge is pointless. Getting back at Riko won’t make any of you alive again, but playing music with me  _ will  _ let your sound be heard again.” 

The three ghosts stared at him wide-eyed and in shock. None of them seemed to have anything to say. 

Andrew scoffed, “Right. Well okay then. This was fun while it lasted but clearly we all have different priorities. I’m going home. I don’t want to see any of you in my garage.” 

Andrew stormed out, taking the petty route and walking straight through Neil. He didn’t know why he was more angry at Neil than the other two. He didn’t really talk to Jean all that much but he still considered him a friend and important member of the band. He wrote songs with Kevin which was more intimate than anything else he’d ever done, but something was different with Neil. 

Neil helped with the lyrics, and he was the one who sang on stage with him that first time. It felt like so long ago but ever since that moment Andrew was drawn more and more to the redhead. 

Neil forgetting about tonight hurt the most. Neil forgetting about  _ him _ was something he didn’t want to linger on for too long. 

* * *

“This is gonna fix everything!” 

Kevin returned to the table that Neil and Jean were sitting at. Since they’d been banned from the garage they decided they were going to scope out some places to try and find a gig for the band. Hopefully that would show Andrew that they were in this for the long run. Kevin was more enthusiastic about it actually working than the others. 

“What is?” Jean asked. Jean seemed distracted ever since leaving Baltimore. Neil noticed he hadn’t popped out as much to see his California sunshine. 

“Being a ghost has its perks,” Kevin explained. “I just wrote our names down for the closing spot at an open mic tonight.” 

“Oh great!” Jean said sarcastically. “Did you forget we don’t have a band anymore?” 

Kevin didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. “Once Andrew finds out about this he’ll understand. We’ll be back in no time.” 

Neil wasn’t so sure. What Neil saw on Andrew’s face was worse than hurt. It was betrayal. They were so focused on Riko’s betrayal they missed the fact that in a way, they were betraying Andrew. They betrayed his trust and now they had to live with it. Or un-live with it, since they were all dead and all that. 

“I’m not so sure about this,” Neil admitted. 

“It’s going to work,” Kevin was confident. “This is our second chance, Neil. We can’t mess this up.” 

Neil allowed for Kevin to live in his fantasy. Obviously Neil hoped they could get the band back together but he wasn’t sure Andrew was going to be as forgiving as Kevin thought. 

They made a plan to wait in the garage for Andrew to come back from school. When Andrew walked into the garage the three of them harmonized an “I’m sorry” that Andrew was less than impressed with. 

His face was carefully blank when he spoke, “I thought I said I didn’t want you here anymore.” 

“I know,” Neil said. “But we really are sorry. And, Kevin got us a gig! So we can play again.” 

Andrew was still unimpressed. 

“Yes,” Kevin pushed forward. “It’s an open mic at this cafe called Eden’s. It’ll give us some real exposure as a band.” 

“Oh, wow,” Andrew morphed his face so it looked like he was actually considering the offer. “Sounds like this is really important to you.” 

Kevin nodded, “It is.” 

“Kind of like how playing at the school dance was important to me,” Andrew countered. 

“We said we were sorry!” Kevin was getting frustrated, Neil could tell. Neil knew he should step in now but there was something holding him back. “Come on Andrew don’t be like this, we need you!” 

Andrew’s face was one of fury. “Yeah, I know. Without me no one can see you so of course you need me. Well guess what! I don’t need you! Any of you for that matter.” 

Andrew looked directly at Neil when he said that last line and Neil had to force himself not flinch. 

“You’re selfish, Kevin Day. We had a chance to be a real band and you, all of you, decided that wasn’t good enough. If you want to stay stuck in the past then be my guest, but keep me out of it.” 

Andrew stormed out. Neil was not a fan of how much storming out Andrew was doing lately. Kevin seemed frozen to the spot. 

“Kevin--” Jean tried. It was too late. Kevin had already popped out of the room. Jean sighed, “Where do you think he went?” 

“Where do you think?” Neil knew what it was time for. He didn’t want to betray Kevin’s trust, but he thought this was necessary. He rifled through Kevin’s lyric notebooks before coming across the song he was looking for. He had to make Andrew understand. When they all ran away to California, with dreams of becoming the next big thing, Neil and Jean had left lives that no longer wanted them. They had both outgrew the boxes they were trapped in and California was their escape. 

Kevin had a family. A real one who loved him and though they argued and fought, Kevin’s family was the only one grieving their son’s death. Jean’s parents didn’t care and Neil’s father was just bitter he didn’t get to kill him himself. 

Neil had liked Kevin’s parents when he had met them. Kevin was a carbon copy of his dad, just a little leaner. Kevin’s step-mother was nothing but nice. Neil didn’t know the entire extent of the animosity between the two but he knew Kevin picked any fight he could with her. 

Neil also knew how sorry Kevin was about it. There was an emotionally written song to prove it. 

Neil shared a look with Jean and they both popped into Andrew’s room. He was sitting on his bed with a textbook in front of him, clearly doing his best to ignore the two. Neil was pretty sure he wasn’t even reading it. 

“Andrew…” Jean started. “I know you don’t want us to apologize anymore so I won’t but if you could just hear us out.” 

Andrew didn’t even look up. Neil fiddled with the paper in his hand. He sighed, if Andrew didn’t want to acknowledge them then fine, Neil knew he was listening anyway. 

Neil placed the crumpled paper of song lyrics right over Andrew’s textbook. “I know you think Kevin’s selfish,” Neil started, “But the two of you have more in common than you know. When Kevin left for California, he left both his parents. He wasn’t always the nicest to his step-mom. He never got to make amends with her. This song is for her. Every time Kevin pops away? That’s where he goes. To see his dad and step-mom.” 

Andrew was so still Neil was worried for a second but the moment Andrew looked up and made eye contact with Neil, Neil powered on. “Having a second chance at music means a lot to all of us. But it means even more for Kevin. We were hurt by what Riko did, if he had given Kevin any sort of credit for the songs then maybe his step-mom and dad could rest easy knowing that their son’s dream  _ did  _ come true.” 

Andrew laid a hand over the paper to smooth it out. 

“Don’t give up on us,” Neil said. “Not yet.” 

When it was clear Andrew wasn’t going to say anything Neil gave Jean a nudge and they both popped back to the garage to wait for Kevin. 

* * *

Andrew read the paper exactly one hundred times before he made his decision. 

He went out to the garage. Jean was idly tapping the drums, Neil was laying upside down on the couch, and Kevin was furiously scribbling in one of his many notebooks. 

They looked up when he came in. 

“Well?” Andrew said. He walked over to the keyboard and made a scene of adjusting the microphone that was attached even though it was actually perfectly placed. “We have a gig at Eden’s Friday night. We should be practicing.” 

Kevin looked up from his notebook in shock. Andrew rolled his eyes, “Let’s go, Day. Let’s try and make your lyrics ready for public consumption.” 

Andrew nodded his head toward the instruments. Jean and Niel were quick to get in position. Kevin hesitated. 

Andrew sighed, “Are you waiting for a personal invitation?” 

“No, no. I just. So we’re playing at Eden’s then?” Kevin asked. 

“Keep up, Day,” Andrew said. “I said that already.” 

“Right, yeah. Cool,” Andrew watched as Kevin smiled to himself and picked up his own instrument. 

Andrew rolled his eyes but in a fond way. He caught eyes with Neil who was looking at him like he was...something. Like he was something more than he actually was. Andrew ignored the feelings in his chest for Neil. 

Neil was dead. And right under never falling for a straight boy in his own set of rules that live in his mind, was never falling for a dead one. 

* * *

“Are you nervous?” Aaron asked for the upteenth time. 

“Aaron.” Andrew said calmly. “My answer has not changed from the first time you asked me.” 

“I’m just checking,” Aaron defended. 

Andrew had taken Aaron with him to Eden’s. He hadn’t even told Nicky he had a ‘hologram’ band yet. He didn’t want to deal with Nicky being over emotional about it. Renee walso here because her friends were performing as well. Her friends Dan and Matt had some cringey couple duo thing going on, thankfully he missed that performance. Allison was going on before him and he had to admit it made him sort of nervous. 

Allison was a trademarked performer. She had lights, costumes, choreography. Andrew wanted to hate her. But unfortunately she was never outright malicious to him, and she made Renee happy so he acted indifferent toward her. 

Neil, Kevin, and Jean were standing next to him, though no one could see them there. He sent Jean a pointed glare when he caught him dancing along to Allison’s song. 

Allison came off stage, decked out in glitter, she hesitated before passing Andrew. 

“Good luck,” She offered him. 

“Thanks,” Andrew found himself saying back. Aaron looked at him questioningly but Andrew just shrugged. He really didn’t know what came over him. It wasn’t like him to exchange pleasantries or well-wishes with anyone, let alone Allison Reynolds. 

The announcer came on to the stage and Andrew put his game face on. 

“Alright! Our last performance of the night is....’Andrew and The Fat Ones!” 

Aaron let out a laugh but then immediately thought better of it and tried to reel it in. Andrew turned toward Kevin and found Neil and Jean already glaring. 

Kevin shrugged sheepishly, “My handwriting sucks.” 

Andrew made his way toward the stage. He sat at the bench of his piano and spoke into the microphone, “It’s actually Andrew and The Phantoms.” 

He was going to say something else but thought against it. He didn’t need to tell the crowd he hoped they enjoyed his performance. He was here to play music, not gain the approval of an audience he didn’t know. 

Andrew began playing the keys and sang. 

_ “Hearts on fire  _

_ We’re no liars, so we say what we want to say _

_ I’m awakened, no more faking  _

_ So we push all our fears away  _

_ Don’t know if I’ll make it cause I’m falling under _

_ Close my eyes and feel my chest beating like thunder  _

_ I wanna fly  _

_ Come alive  _

_ Watch me shine” _

Aaron was standing toward the back of the room with a fake hologram machine. He made a show of turning it on at the right key so when Kevin, Neil, and Jean popped onto the stage it looked as natural as possible. The crowd went crazy, eyes wide and mouths hanging open as Neil joined him for the chorus. 

_ “I got a spark in me  _

_ Hands up if you can see  _

_ And you’re a part of me  _

_ Hand up if you’re with me  _

_ Now till eternity  _

_ Hands up if you believe  _

_ Been so long and now we’re finally free”  _

Andrew got up from his seat and lost himself in the music. He jumped along to the music as he sang, held his mic out for Neil to sing into in a manner that was way more flirty than he expected but he wasn’t going to complain. Neil was a pipedream he wasn’t allowed to have. So what if he took a few liberties when performing? No one had to know that he was catching feelings for a ghost. He was simply having fun on stage with his completely platonic bandmates who were also holograms. 

On the last note, Aaron turned off the machine as the phantoms popped out of existence. Andrew was surprised and deafened by the applause from the crowd. He caught Renee’s eye who was clapping like her life depended on it. Even Allison was giving him a standing ovation and looking impressed. 

Andrew bowed, alone on stage before heading off. Andrew was proud of himself. Of the whole band, really. He was happy. Happy he had music again. So happy that he let Aaron talk his ear off all the way home and didn’t interrupt once with anything sarcastic. 

The happiness lasted until Andrew and Aaron walked through the front doors and Nicky stood there hands on his hips. 

“Andrew! Why didn’t you tell me you had a band! That you were playing music again? And Aaron! You knew about this the whole time!?” 

Andrew and Aaron shared one of their twin telepathy looks. They hadn’t been in sync like this in a while. 

“How did you find out?” Aaron asked. 

“Really?” Nicky said. “That’s your only response? Not ‘Oh Nicky! We’re sorry we kept this enormous secret from you!’?” 

“You haven’t answered the question,” Andrew pointed out. 

“Roland was working at Eden’s tonight. He sent me a video of your performance.” 

Fucking Roland. Andrew knew he should’ve checked to see who was working tonight. 

Nicky carried on, mostly talking to himself, “Since when do you know how holograms work? How did you even afford that machine or meet these people? Though they are cute, I have to say. You have excellent taste in bandmates. Where are they from?” 

“Oh you know,” Andrew shrugged. “Somewhere.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes at him but Nicky was barely paying attention. He was just rambling on about how exciting it was that Andrew was playing music and how he had to call Erik to update him and how proud he was of Andrew. Andrew tuned most of it out until Nicky started talking about a garage party. 

“What?” 

“I said we can host a party and your band can play here! Erik can film it all with his fancy cameras and we can make a Youtube page for your band. Get you a following and all that!” 

“That is not necessary,” Andrew tried but he knew it was too late. Once Nicky set his mind to something, especially a party, there was little that could be said to steer him in another direction. 

“Of course it is, Andrew,” Nicky said, way more serious than he was before. “You deserve to be celebrated.” 

Andrew never thought he deserved much. But the way Nicky was looking at him and the way he had Aaron’s endless support? The way Jean and Kevin looked so happy to be on stage? The way Neil’s voice blended with his? Andrew knew his usual defences were crumbling. He was opening up to his family and his band, and he had something to look forward to. He hoped Betsy was proud of him. 

Andrew thought that even if she wasn’t, it was okay, because for once, Andrew was proud of himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> i finally figured out a way to get Dan & Matt in this fic lol it's very very brief and that's probably all we'll see of them sorry


	11. Edge of Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backyard performance, flirting on stage, electrocuting jolts, and a final plan for survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for all u jerejean lovers ;)

If there was one thing about Nicky Hemmick that Andrew could say with full confidence, it was that he knew how to throw a party. 

The backyard had been completely transformed. Nicky had enlisted Erik and a few of his other friends, Roland from the cafe, and a couple that Nicky had known for a while, Laila and Sara, to make a stage that held the piano that was usually in the garage. There was a sign made out of dahlia flowers behind the stage that spelled out ‘Andrew and The Phantoms’. 

Andrew was overwhelmed with how much effort Nicky put into this. Nicky had Aaron invite a bunch of the music students from school. Renee was helping put out snacks with her mother. Allison was planning on showing up later with her own group of friends. Aaron’s not-yet-girlfriend Katelyn was even helping with set up. 

Andrew was in his room looking out the window, watching the backyard become a venue when Neil popped up next to him. 

“Your cousin seems to care a lot about you,” Neil commented. 

Andrew shrugged, “He just likes any excuse to throw a party.”

“This isn’t just a party, Andrew,” Neil said, seriously. “This is a celebration for you and your music.” 

“Not just me,” Andrew pointed out. “This is for you three too.” 

Neil smiled at him and Andrew reminded himself once again, Neil is dead. He was a dead boy, and no matter how blinding his smile or clear his blue eyes were, Neil was not something Andrew could have. 

“We should probably get out there,” Andrew said. 

“Yeah,” Neil sighed. “I suppose we should.” 

The backyard was completely packed. Andrew recognized more of his classmates than he thought. He was surprised that so many of them showed up. He guessed most of them were there to see the holograms. 

Nicky went up to the microphone and very emotionally introduced Andrew. Andrew allowed Nicky to give him a short side hug and then he sat himself at the piano. 

_ “Running from the past _

_ Tripping on the now _

_ What is lost can be found, it's obvious _

_ And like a rubber ball _

_ We come bouncing back _

_ We all got a second act, inside of us” _

This song didn’t have as much of an intro, he gave the signal to Aaron to turn on the hologram machine, which he did, in a very dramatic fashion. 

The crowd gasped, as Jean continued the beat on his drums, bringing everyone together for the chorus. 

  
  


_ “I believe _

_ I believe that we're just one dream _

_ Away from who we're meant to be _

_ That we're standing on the edge of _

_ Something big, something crazy _

_ Our best days are yet unknown _

_ That this moment is ours to own _

_ 'Cause we're standing on the edge of great _

_ (On the edge of great) Great _

_ (On the edge of great) Great _

_ (On the edge of great) _

_ 'Cause we're standing on the edge of great”  _

Andrew got up from the keyboard to stand in the middle of the stage. He held out his microphone to Neil to take the next verse. Being flirty on stage was acceptable. He was just in the moment with the song, if Kevin was singing he’d do the same thing. Or at least that’s what Andrew told himself to make himself feel better about falling for a ghost. 

_ “We all make mistakes _

_ But they're just stepping stones _

_ To take us where we wanna go _

_ It's never straight, no _

_ Sometimes we gotta lean _

_ Lean on someone else _

_ To get a little help _

_ Until we find our way”  _

The chorus started up again, and Andrew had his very own rockstar moment, standing on the lift that Jean’s drums were on and then dramatically jumping off of them. Singing the words he wrote with his back up against Kevin’s. He tried to interact with Jean and Kevin a little bit more than Neil so it wasn’t obvious he had a favorite phantom. Andrew pointedly ignored the pouts Neil was sending his way. 

Neil seemed to have enough of Andrew ignoring him. For the last part of the song, the music was mostly piano. Andrew sat down at the bench with Neil right behind him. Neil shrugged his bass behind his back so he could sit next to Andrew. They sang the last lines, softly, looking into each others eyes. 

_ “Running from the past _

_ Tripping on the now _

_ What is lost can be found, it's obvious” _

The phantoms popped out after the last note and Andrew jumped at the sound of the applause. He forgot he was performing for people. He gave a short awkward wave to everyone and then was taken by Aaron to mingle with the guests. Andrew would have to talk to the boys later. 

* * *

“Oh man! Did you see how many people were there?” Jean asked as he collapsed on the sofa of the garage. 

“If only we could stay to hear the applause,” Kevin frowned slightly, but Jean knew he was still proud of their performance. 

Neil was quieter. He seemed to be going through some internal reflection. Probably about the insane chemistry he has on stage with Andrew. Jean makes a mental note to tease Neil about it later. 

Before they can celebrate too much, a jolt goes through each boy at the same time. It feels like they’re being electrocuted. Jean clutched his heart, the same as Kevin and Neil. 

“What the hell was that?” Kevin asked. 

Neil looked down at his wrist, so Jean followed along. The slash marks Nathan had made were smoking.

“Nathan.” 

“What did he do to us?” Jean asked. 

“I don’t know,” Neil said. “But whatever it is, clearly isn’t good.” 

Jean felt uneasy, even more so when he noticed a familiar face peaking through one of the windows in the garage. 

“Was that Jeremy?” Kevin asked. 

“I think so...I’m gonna go see what’s up.” 

“Be careful,” Kevin warned. “Don’t leave Columbia.” 

“I won’t,” Jean promised. Jean tried his best to focus and popped himself to be at the end of Andrew’s driveway, blocking Jeremy’s exit unless he decided to pop himself out. 

“What are you doing?” Jean asked. 

Jeremy was wide-eyed and slightly panicked. “I’m sorry. I was just leaving.” 

Jeremy looked about ready to pop himself away so Jean reached out and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from doing so or at least be taken with him. 

“Wait,” Jean said. “Just stop for a minute. I haven’t seen you since Baltimore and now you’re...what? Stalking us? Did Nathan send you?” 

“No!” Jeremy sounds more distressed than Jean’s ever heard. “I just came to check on you all. The jolts are happening, aren’t they?” 

“They just did. What do you know about the jolts?” 

Jeremy put his hands to his head. If he wasn’t a ghost, Jean would be worried about the death grip he seemed to have on his hair. “This is all my fault. I’m so sorry Jean.” 

“Jeremy,” Jean pleaded. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about. You need to calm down.” 

Jeremy took one deep breath in and then out. “Nathan is jealous. Normally, ghosts need his help to be seen by lifers. All ghosts except for you three. He wants you all to work for him in Baltimore. He doesn’t like that you all don’t need him.” 

Jean figured as much. He hadn’t had much interaction with Nathan when he was alive, but the stories Neil told were enough to make him know that he didn’t miss out on much. 

“Where do the jolts come into this?” 

Jeremy sighed, “He’s taking your power away. Every time you’re jolted you lose a little bit of magic. Eventually...it’ll all be gone.” 

“What happens when it’s all gone?” Jean wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

“That’s it. You just...you’re gone.” 

“Gone?” Jean asked. 

“You don’t exist anymore,” Jeremy confirmed. 

Jean felt a rush of...something run through him. Disappointment. Anger. Frustration. All these negative emotions mixed together, leaving him shaking. 

“I’m sorry Jean. This is all my fault. I should’ve never taken you three to meet him. I knew what he was capable of. I knew something was off as soon as we arrived. I just wanted to help you but I made everything worse. I should have just skated away that day…” Jeremy was rambling and while Jean was scared, and angry, he wanted nothing more than to comfort the shorter boy. 

“I would have followed you,” Jean admitted. “This isn’t your fault. Nathan is his own breed of evil. You were just trying to help.” 

Jeremy didn’t seem convinced. “I care about you, Jean. We haven’t had enough time together.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jean said, determined. 

“The jolts,” Jeremy pointed out. 

“There has to be something we can do. Can you think of anything?” 

“I don’t know,” Jeremy said, defeated. “I mean some ghosts have unfinished business? Maybe if you three can cross over before the jolts take all your power. Is there something the three of you wanted to do before you died?” 

_ Yes _ , Jean thought. There was a lot they had wanted to do. They wanted to perform for millions of people. They wanted to have a record deal. They wanted to be rockstars. But all those dreams were dreams they made with Riko. California was tainted by the boy who killed them. 

But...there had been one thing. One thing Jean, Neil and Kevin all wanted to do before they let Riko into their life. It was a small dream, but it was something they wanted to do together. Just the three of them. 

“Yes,” Jean said. “There was.” 

Jean didn’t explain anything further to Jeremy. Instead, he took Jeremy’s hands in his, “When this is over, I want to take you out. On a real date.” 

Jeremy looked like he wanted to mention that this may never be over, that Jean may never see him again. But he squeezed Jean’s hand and gave him the smile that Jean had fell for. “I’d like that,” Jeremy said. “When this is over.” 

“When this is over,” Jean repeated. 

Jean popped out of Jeremy’s space, back to the garage with Neil and Kevin. 

“Party’s over?” Jean asked when he returned. 

“Yeah,” Neil said. “Andrew was here before but his brother and cousin wanted to take him our for ice cream.”

“Right. Well I figured out what’s happening with us.” 

Jean had Neil and Kevin’s undivided attention. He explained everything Jeremy told him. From the jolts stripping their magic to the possibility of crossing over before they disappear into nothing. 

“The Foxhole,” Kevin stated. 

“That’s what I thought, too,” Jean said. 

The Foxhole was a small venue in Palmetto, South Carolina. The town where Kevin was from. The town where Kevin ran away from. The Foxhole was the original dream. They wanted to be local heroes before Riko got involved and pushed them to want more. 

“So then let’s do it,” Neil said, determined. “Let’s cross over because no way in hell is my father getting the last word. He doesn’t get to take this away from me.” 

“Kevin?” Jean couldn’t help but ask. Palmetto was a sore subject for Kevin. Jean didn’t want to put his friend in a situation he didn’t want to be in. 

Kevin nodded his head. “Neil’s right. We’re not letting someone take our dream from us again.” 

Jean, Neil and Kevin all exchanged the same look. They were determined. They were headstrong. They were not going down without a fight. Riko got them once, and now Nathan wanted a turn. 

The phantoms would not go quietly. They would win, because they no longer knew how to lose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're so close to the end im getting EMOTIONAL.


	12. Words We Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew visits Kevin's parents, Kevin writes Neil & Andrew a song, Neil tells Andrew the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are flashbacks of kevins life when he was live in this chapter, i made it into a different section because the song lyrics were already italicized but if it looks awkward let me know and ill change it! :)

Andrew held the crumbled song sheet in his hand. He wasn’t entirely sure why he thought this was a good idea. Maybe it was because he was missing Betsy a bit more than usual today. Maybe it was because he couldn’t get Neil’s words out of his head. Either way, here he was, parked across the street from Kevin Day’s family home when he was alive. 

There were two cars parked in the driveway, so Andrew knew that Kevin’s parents were home. He just needed to get out of the car. Andrew took one deep breath and then reached his hand out to the door handle. 

“What are you doing?” Andrew froze. He tried to school his expression into something lacking any emotion before turning toward Kevin who was now sitting in his passenger seat. 

“What are you doing?” Andrew countered back. Not his best comeback but it would have to do. 

“What am I doing?” Kevin asked. “I’m at  _ my  _ parents house.” 

Fuck. Kevin had a point. Andrew was definitely the one being weird in this situation. Andrew didn’t like to lie, so he steeled himself and told Kevin the truth. 

“Betsy knew how much I loved her when she passed. Your mother did not. I wanted to show her.” 

Andrew noticed Kevin didn’t correct him when he said mother. Neil and Jean were always careful to use the term step-mother when talking about Abby. 

Kevin looked past Andrew toward the door to his house. His gaze lingered on the cars. “The orange one was mine,” Kevin explained. “Abby drives it now.” 

Andrew was not used to an emotional Kevin so he tried to lighten the mood, “That’s a horrible color, Kevin.” 

Kevin laughed and Andrew smiled at his success. “I know. Abby said so too, but then I died and she sold her car to keep this one so I guess she didn’t hate it that much.” 

Andrew didn’t comment. Kevin still seemed tense in a way Andrew didn’t know how to comfort. Andrew briefly wished Neil or Jean were here. They would know better how to handle this. 

“So...you were just going to give her the song?” Kevin asked. 

“That was the plan,” Andrew confirmed. 

Kevin nodded to himself. “Okay. I’ll go with you.” 

There was no backing out of this now. Andrew opened the car door and crossed the street. The path to the front door was lined with various flowers that Andrew didn’t know the names of. He did notice, however, that every other flower was the same obnoxious orange as Kevin’s old car. 

Andrew paused minutely, before knocking on the door. A few moments later a large, gruff man with black flames for tattoos on his forearms opened the door. 

“Can I help you?” 

“My name’s Andrew,” Andrew explained. “You had a son. Kevin?” 

The man’s body pulled into itself. Andrew wasn’t sure if the larger man noticed he did it. 

“What about it?” 

“I live in the house where he and his band used to practice. I found an old song in the garage that he wrote.” 

Andrew didn’t explain further. Kevin was nervous on his feet next to Andrew. Kevin’s dad seemed to let himself go when Andrew held the song sheet up in his hand. 

“Why don’t you come in,” Kevin’s dad invited him in. “My name’s David.” 

Andrew nodded his head and then walked into the house. On a high table near the front door, next to a bowl holding car keys, was a photograph of Kevin at what looked like eight years old holding a guitar. It was the same guitar that appears on stage with Kevin. 

“Is that him?” Andrew asked even though it was obvious it was. David nodded. “Do you have other kids?” 

“No,” David said. “Kevin was the only one.” 

Kevin was looking at his dad with something like longing. Kevin’s eyes got even sadder the moment the woman of the hour walked out from another room in the house.

“Did I hear someone out the door?” Andrew was instantly reminded of Betsy. Abby had this look to her. He could tell just by looking at her that Abby was the kind of person who wanted to take care of everyone. Mix that with Kevin’s inability to get over his dad remarrying, and Andrew wasn’t surprised that the two butted heads constantly. 

“Yeah, this is Andrew,” David explained. “He lives where Kevin used to play.” 

“Oh!” Abby was looking at Andrew like he held all the answers to the universe. 

“I found this song in the garage. Kevin wrote it about a girl named Abby.” 

Abby’s face softened. Andrew pushed the paper toward her and watched as Abby and David crowded around the paper. As Abby and David began to read, Kevin started singing the lyrics. He had never heard Kevin’s voice before. Neil was the one who sang most of the songs with him between the three. Andrew could tell Abby and David could hear him. They probably thought they were just hearing their son’s voice in their heads. Andrew knew better. 

~ 

_ “First things first _

_ We start the scene in reverse _

_ All of the lines rehearsed _

_ Disappeared from my mind”  _

Kevin Day sat in the pew of the church full of anger. His friends Neil and Jean were sitting next to him trying to comfort him but all he saw was red. He was seven years old. His real mother had died when he was three. He didn’t remember her at all. But there was something about this moment. Something about watching his dad marry this other woman that filled him with such rage. He didn’t know why. Abby was nice. But that was it. She was just...nice. She was not his mother. 

_ “When things got loud _

_ One of us running out _

_ I should have turned around _

_ But I had too much pride” _

Kevin was ten and he just got his first guitar. He thanked and hugged his dad. He even thanked and hugged Abby. He was naive. He thought this was going to be it. This was going to be what finally got Abby onto his side. 

He was wrong. All this guitar did was drive them further apart. Kevin wanted to practice. Kevin wanted to go to the dinghy garage in Columbia that the nice couple let them use to practice. Kevin wanted to play music and be famous. 

Abby wanted him home for dinner. She didn’t get it. She didn’t get that music was Kevin’s escape. 

_ “No time for goodbyes _

_ Didn't get to apologise _

_ Pieces of a clock that lies broken”  _

Kevin saved up enough money and bought himself a car. The only thing he could afford was some crappy outdated one in orange but it was okay. Kevin liked orange and the car was his. He didn’t need to rely on his friends to get him to Columbia or take a bus. 

The car was his freedom. His dad and Abby were supportive. They thought it was nice that Kevin was being responsible. Abby even made a joke about the color of the car being terrible and Kevin allowed it. 

The car would show Abby that Kevin could be independent. That he was a mature adult who didn’t need to be coddled. 

_ “If I could take us back _

_ If I could just do that _

_ And write in every empty space _

_ The words I love you in replace _

_ And maybe time would not erase me _

_ If you could only know _

_ I never let you go _

_ And the words I most regret _

_ Are the ones I never meant to leave _

_ Unsaid [Abby]”  _

His dad was trying to calm him down but Kevin wouldn’t have it. 

“Kevin, just sit down for a second,” His dad tried to placate him. 

“No!” Kevin yelled. He seemed to always be yelling these days. 

Abby was sitting on the chair, tears in her eyes, holding her hands together. Kevin didn’t care. 

“We’re talking about this,” His dad demanded. “We’re a family and we’re going to figure this out.” 

Kevin couldn’t take it anymore. “She’s not my fucking family.” 

_ “Silent days _

_ Mysteries and mistakes _

_ Who'd be the first to break _

_ Guess we're alike that way”  _

It was a rare moment. David was still at work, Abby was in the kitchen trying to cook. Kevin could smell burning from his room. 

He walked down the stairs to find Abby looked stressed beyond belief over a pot. 

“I didn’t think it was possible to burn pasta.” Abby had jumped at the sound of Kevin’s voice. 

“You would think,” She sighed. “Apparently my cooking is so bad it defies logic.” 

“Want some help?” Kevin didn’t know where it came from. Abby just looked so sad over her burnt pasta and for some reason Kevin didn’t like seeing her like that. 

Abby’s eyes lit up. “Yeah? You don’t have...practice?” She seemed to wince when she said ‘practice’ as thought reminding Kevin would make him take his offer back. 

Kevin did have practice. But he thought perhaps he could skip it for once. 

_ “He said, she said _

_ Conversations in my head _

_ And that's just where they're gonna stay forever” _

The apartment was not made for four people. Jean and Kevin were sharing the single bed, Neil was curled into himself in a sleeping bag on the floor, and Riko was sprawled on the couch. 

But they were in California. This was what they wanted. This is where they needed to be to make their dreams come true. Kevin wondered if his dad and Abby would come look for him. If they would report him as missing. 

Jean turned out of Kevin’s arms as though he could feel Kevin was awake. 

“Are you okay?” Jean asked, bleary eyed and half asleep. Kevin wished they would’ve worked out. Kevin wished he had left his parents on a better note. 

“Yeah,” Kevin lied. “Go back to sleep.” 

Jean must’ve been exhausted because he nodded and went back to bed. Kevin curled himself against Jean’s back and willed himself to go to bed. He hoped tomorrow would be better. 

_ “If I could take us back _

_ If I could just do that _

_ And write in every empty space _

_ The words I love you in replace _

_ Then maybe time would not erase me _

_ If you could only know _

_ I never let you go _

_ And the words I most regret _

_ Are the ones I never meant to leave _

_ Unsaid [Abby]”  _

The first person Kevin thinks of as he looks at his bruised and busted up hand is Abby. Abby was a nurse. She’d know how to make Kevin feel better. She’d take care of Kevin. Why had Kevin pushed her away all this time? He couldn’t remember. He was in so much pain. Jean was hovering over him, crying. Neil was trying to get him to stand up. Kevin was barely aware of his surroundings. He wondered if the hospital would call his dad. He hoped they did. He hoped tomorrow his dad and Abby would show up and take him home. 

_ “If I could take us back _

_ If I could just do that _

_ And write in every empty space _

_ The words I love you in replace _

_ Then maybe time would not erase me _

_ If you could only know _

_ I never let you go _

_ And the words I most regret _

_ Are the ones I never meant to leave _

_ Unsaid [Abby]”  _

Kevin took one last look at his house. The flowers that Abby planted, his ugly car in the driveway. The light was on in his dad and Abby’s room. This was it. This was Kevin’s big break. California was waiting for him. Neil, Jean, and Riko were waiting for him. Kevin got his rusty bike from the garage. His car would make too much noise. He had his guitar on his back, and a small duffle bag across his chest. 

He had to do this. He had to. Did he? 

~ 

Abby was crying. David seemed like he was trying desperately hard not to cry. Andrew was uncomfortable but even he felt his eyes watering. 

“Thank you,” Abby said. “You have no idea how much this means to us.” 

Andrew let himself be led out of the house. When he got to his car Kevin was already in the passenger seat. 

“See you at the garage?” Andrew asked. 

Kevin shook his head, “I think I’ll take the long way.” 

Andrew nodded and made Kevin buckle up even though he was dead. Kevin found this amusing and some of the light was put back into Kevin’s green eyes. Andrew did the right thing. Abby knew her son loved her. He was just a stupid kid who did some stupid things. 

The ride back was quiet but Andrew didn’t mind. Kevin had a lot to think about and honestly so did Andrew. He planned on having lunch with Aaron today but he decided that after, there was one ghost in particular that he needed to see. Dead or not, Neil was...something to Andrew. He was going to let him know. 

* * *

Neil was upside down on the couch when Kevin found him. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Letting the blood rush to my head,” Neil explained, as though his behavior was normal. 

“...Why?” 

Neil righted himself up and shrugged. “I was bored. Jean’s with Jeremy, and you were out having a moment with Andrew.” 

“Jealous?” Kevin smirked. 

Neil scoffed, “As if.” 

Kevin joined him on the couch. Neil poked his arm, “So how was it?” 

“Good,” Kevin said. “Necessary.” 

The two sat in silence for a bit before Kevin pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. 

“I know you were the one who gave Andrew that song to begin with. We should probably talk about why it’s wrong to go through people’s things at some point but in this case it ended up working out so I’ll let it slide.” 

Neil rolled his eyes, “You’re welcome.” 

“Anyway,” Kevin pushed the paper into Neil’s hands. “I wrote this song as a duet. It’s for you and Andrew.” 

Neil opened the page and read over the words. “This is basically a love song, Kevin. We can’t perform this.” 

“We’re not. I just said, it’s a song for you and Andrew. Not the band.” 

“You wrote us a love song to say thank you for your song finally getting into Abby’s hands?” It was such a typical Kevin thing to do Neil couldn’t even be mad. 

Kevin shrugged. “You helped me get closure with Abby. Now you two should get some closure on whatever it is you two are doing.” 

“We’re not doing anything,” Neil argued. 

“Right,” Kevin amended. “Besides flirting with each other and constantly being in each other’s orbit on stage, you mean.” 

Neil couldn’t even deny it. He was playing a dangerous game, but Andrew was playing it back so really what was the harm? As long as they both knew nothing could ever come from it. 

“I’m going to go third wheel Jean and Jeremy. You go get your boy.” 

Neil fiddled with the paper for a while before popping himself into Andrew’s room. Andrew stood at his closet pulling on a jacket. 

He took the jacket off when he saw Neil, “I was just coming to see you.” 

“Great minds think alike,” Neil cringed. 

Andrew sat on his bed and patted it so Neil would sit next to him. 

“Kevin wrote us a song,” Neil blurted out. 

“Oh?” 

Neil pulled the paper out and handed it to Andrew. 

“You ghost’s love your crumbled pieces of song sheets, huh?” 

Andrew was rambling and it was so unlike Andrew that Neil sort of loved it. He liked thinking that Andrew was just as nervous as he was. 

“The most important songs are written on crumbled sheets,” Neil argued. 

“Is this an important song?” Andrew questioned. 

“Of course,” Neil didn’t even hesitate. “It’s for you.” 

Andrew’s ears turned pink. “It’s for you too.” 

“Even better,” Neil pointed out. “For us.” 

“Hmm,” Andrew seemed to ponder. “Us.” 

Neil took the paper back from Andrew. “We should probably sing it. Kevin went through all this work to write it.” 

“Oh, of course,” Andrew teased. “For Kevin.” 

Neil thought about his own guitar and then it popped into his arms. He strummed out the first notes and took the first verse. 

_ “Step into my world _

_ Bittersweet love story 'bout a [boy] _

_ Shook me to the core _

_ Voice like an angel _

_ I've never heard before” _

Bittersweet was one word for it. Neil wished he and Andrew had existed at the same time. Were alive at the same time. 

Andrew flattened the paper on his bed and then sang the next verse. 

_ “Here in front of me _

_ They're shining so much brighter _

_ Than I have ever seen _

_ Life can be so mean _

_ But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave” _

Neil wonders what his life would’ve been like if Andrew was alive when he was. Neil was so wrapped up in his own shit and dealing with Riko’s nonsense he doesn’t think he would have been able to give Andrew the attention he deserved. 

Neil liked how they were now. He liked singing with Andrew and making music with Andrew. But what is the endgame here? Neil was getting jolted into nothingness, and pretty soon he’d be nothing. 

_ “The truth is finally breaking through _

_ Two worlds collide when I'm with you _

_ Our voices rise and soar so high _

_ We come to life when we're _

_ In perfect harmony _

_ Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa _

_ Perfect harmony _

_ Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa _

_ Perfect harmony” _

Neil and Andrew’s voices blended perfectly together for the chorus. They finished out the song and Neil’s guitar vanished. Andrew holds his hand out and Neil goes to interlock his but his hand passes right through Andrew’s. 

For some reason, this moment snapped Neil back into reality. 

“I have to tell you something,” Neil said. 

Andrew seemed caught off guard by Neil’s sudden seriousness. 

“Okay…” Andrew said hesitantly. 

It all tumbled out of Neil. What happened in Baltimore. His father. The jolts. What Jeremy told them. Crossing over. The Foxhole. 

Andrew stood up and backed away from Neil. Neil wanted so badly to reach out and comfort him. Instead he stayed on the bed, completely useless. 

“So that’s it then?” Andrew asked. “You all cross over to wherever and I never see you again.” 

“I don’t want this to end,” Neil confessed. 

“There’s no this,” Andrew said. “I mean let’s be real, Neil. You’re dead. Whatever we’ve been doing on stage or just now was never going to work.” 

Neil felt like he’d been slapped but he knew Andrew was right. “Andrew, I’m sorry.” 

Andrew shook his head, “It’s not your fault.” 

The two faced off with each other. Andrew seemed to be having a face journey with his emotions and Neil silently pleaded at him to tell him what he was thinking. 

“Okay,” Andrew finally said. “You three need to play at The Foxhole so your fucked up father doesn’t jolt you into nothingness. We can make that happen.” 

“We can?”

“We can. I know some people who can help. I’m going to help.” 

“You are?” 

Andrew sighed, “Are you going to make me repeat everything today? Yes, Neil. Despite this whole situation sucking and me not wanting to let you go, I’d rather know that you found piece than standing back and letting your dad have the last word.” 

Neil tried to not make it obvious how happy he was that Andrew had said “you”, meaning Neil, and not “you all”, adding Kevin and Jean into this. 

“Okay,” Neil got himself together. “Where do we start?” 

“We’re going to get us a gig at The Foxhole. Luckily for you, I know someone with money to spare who can make that happen.” 

Neil was in awe as Andrew spelled out the rest of his plan. Andrew was incredible. Neil made himself a mental note to remember to thank Andrew. For the music, for the moments, for everything. To thank him for making a dead boy feel alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unsaid emily gets me every fucking time :(((((( 
> 
> pls watch julie and the phantoms 
> 
> also ONE MORE CHAPTER OH GOD


	13. Stand Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and The Phantoms play at the venue of their dreams so that Neil, Kevin, and Jean can cross over before Nathan's jolts send them into nonexistence.

“You need  _ my  _ help? Oh, this is too good. Let me enjoy it.” 

Andrew looked over to Renee with as much pleading in his eyes as he possibly could manage. 

“Allison,” Renee mediated, “Why don’t you let Andrew actually finish his sentence.” 

Allison Reynolds dramatically flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder, “Fine. Go on. Ask me.” 

Andrew sighed, “Allison, I would like your help in getting my band to play at The Foxhole in Palmetto. It’s very important to my band members that we play there as soon as possible.” 

“The hot phantoms?” Allison asked. 

“Yes, Allison, the hot phantoms,” Andrew confirmed. 

“Hmmm,” Allison pretended to think and Andrew was  _ this _ fucking close to just turning around and leaving when she spoke again. “Fine. I’ll help you. But not for free.” 

Andrew wasn’t surprised. He knew being friends with Renee wasn’t enough for Allison to do something out of the kindness of her heart. If she even had a heart. 

“What.” 

“I want to write a song with you.” 

“What?” This time Andrew phrased it as an actual question. 

“You’re talented,” Allison said. She said it like it was a fact. Andrew wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “Your songs have emotions in them. All my songs are fun and will absolutely be chart toppers but your songs are the kind of songs angsty teens will use over edits of their favorite television show characters.” 

“And you want that?” 

“I want people to dance to my music in the clubs. But I also want people to lose sleep over my songs because they make them feel something.” 

“You’re an overachiever,” Andrew pointed out. 

“Yes,” Allison agreed. “So do we have a deal?” 

Andrew thought there were probably worse things than helping Allison write a song. Besides, he didn’t think Renee would leave him alone with Allison so there was that. The bargain was not equal by any means. Songwriting help in exchange for putting out probably thousands of dollars and favors to get a band that wasn’t even hers to play at a small venue. Andrew wasn’t going to point that out though. 

“Deal.” 

* * *

“I can’t believe this is really happening. This is insane!” Kevin flopped himself onto the couch in the garage. “How did your friend manage this?” 

Andrew scoffed, “First of all she’s not my friend. And she’s rich. Rich people can do things us average folk can’t.” 

Neil was torn. Half of him was excited. They were playing The Foxhole. They were going to cross over and there was nothing Nathan could do to stop it. Neil had the upper hand for once. The other half felt like he couldn’t breathe. There would be no more music when he crossed over. There would be no more Andrew. 

“I wish I was rich,” Jean said while twirling his drumsticks between his fingers. 

“You’re dead,” Kevin said. “You don’t need money to do anything.” 

“Yeah, but it’d still be nice.” Kevin rolled his eyes at Jean and they through a pillow at his head. Neil hoped the three of them were all still together when they crossed over. He didn’t want to lose Kevin and Jean the same day he was losing Andrew. 

“I’m going to go get ready,” Andrew said. “Nicky and Aaron are driving me over to the venue. I’ll see you all there?” 

Jean and Kevin gave Andrew a thumbs up. Neil’s gaze lingered on Andrew’s departing form.

“You got it bad,” Kevin said. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Neil tried to convince himself as well as the others. “We’re crossing over tonight and that’ll be the end of it.” 

“Oh are you?” 

The three jumped at the sound of the new voice in the garage. Neil spun and came face to face with his father. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to offer you one last chance,” Nathan explained. Nathan waved his hands and Neil felt a jolt go through him that was much stronger than the ones before. Neil squeezed his eyes shut to ease the pain and when he opened them he was back at the Baltimore Ghost Club. 

The room he was in was decorated like a speakeasy from the 1920’s. Neil had on an uncomfortably stiff blue velvet suit. Kevin and Jean were next to him in similar attire but different colors; Kevin in a maroon form fitting suit and Jean in a baby pink suit jacket. 

Nathan was on a stage in the middle of the room. “You boys want to play music so badly well here you go! Come join me in Baltimore. You can play your music right here where everyone can always see you. You won’t disappear after the song ends! You can relish in the applause forever!” 

Nathan popped up right in front of Neil. “Come on Nathaniel. Isn’t this what you want?” 

Nathan made more movements with his hands, jolting each boy. Their instruments appeared in their hands. Nathan was like an orchestra conductor. He was moving Jean and Kevin of their own free will onto the stage. They looked stiff and uncomfortable but they were playing the music Nathan was making them. 

“No.” Neil tried to hold his ground despite Nathan’s jolts and magic trying to force him to move. One of Neil’s hands was strumming the strings of his bass but Neil’s feet were planted firmly on the ground. 

“Come home, Nathaniel.” 

“No.” 

Kevin and Jean watched helplessly as Neil fought. Jean was blandly banging on his dreams and Kevin was awkwardly swaying side to side. 

“Your friends are enjoying themselves! It’s your turn, Nathaniel.” 

Neil hated that fucking name. He focused inward to find the strength he needed to stay strong. He found his focus in Andrew. In the way his voice sounded, in the way his nose scrunched up right before he told Kevin how awful his lyrics were, the smirk that followed after he succeeded in getting the reaction he wanted from Kevin, in the way he would hide Jean’s drumsticks right before practice. In the way he sang with Neil. In the way he looked at Neil. In the way that despite everything he’d gone through, Andrew Minyard was standing tall. 

“That’s. Not. My.  _ Fucking.  _ Name.” 

* * *

  
  


Andrew peaked out the curtain. The venue was packed. He could see Nicky, Aaron and Erik all sitting in a VIP booth, and then Renee, Allison, and a few others from school in the general audience area. 

There was no sign of Neil, Kevin or Jean. Andrew went back to his dressing room. The jolts had been getting worse. It was probably too late. They were probably balls of nothingness at this point. Andrew felt a wave of grief wash over him. 

Andrew was not religious, but he spoke to whoever may be listening. “I need a sign that going on stage tonight without them is the right thing to do.” 

He didn’t expect an answer or a bolt of lighting. As he finished getting ready he heard a buzzing sound. He looked over to the window where a small bumble bee seemed to be trying to get in the room. Andrew’s heart raced as he opened the window. The bee flew in and landed on the custom microphone Andrew was going to be using tonight. It had been Neil’s idea. It was shiny black but when it hit the light from certain angles it looked holographic. Neil thought it was a funny play on the fact that they were supposed to be holograms and not ghosts. 

Andrew took the sign for what it was. When the backstage manager knocked on his door and brought him to stage Andrew was ready. 

Andrew took the stage and stood at his piano, he wasn’t one for addressing the crowd but tonight was different. “Hey, everyone. I want to dedicate this song to my mother, Betsy, who introduced me to music in the first place. I also want to dedicate this performance to three amazing guys who helped me find my love for music again, when I thought I’d never be able to play again.” 

He played out the first few keys.

_ “Don't blink _

_ No, I don't want to miss it _

_ One thing, and it's back to the beginning _

_ Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep going on never look back _

_ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one more night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes _

_ I'm going out of my mind _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ Cause I gotta catch that feeling _

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall” _

The next part was supposed to be the introduction to the drum beat. He thought he was dreaming but sure enough when he looked over a large drum set appeared with Jean right on cue. He looked a little worse for wear but he was here and that was what mattered. 

_ “Right now _

_ I'm loving every minute _

_ Hands down _

_ Can't let myself forget it, no _

_ Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep holding on nevеr look back” _

Kevin appeared next. Andrew didn’t want to know what happened. He didn’t want to speculate because right now they were playing together at the venue they dreamed about and for a moment Andrew believed everything was going to be okay. 

Neil showed up as Andrew sang the next verse. He was flickering in and out like he didn’t have enough strength to stay whole. Jean and Kevin exchanged looks with one another but Andrew stayed focused. 

_ “And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one morе night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes”  _

Neil was still flickering. From what Andrew could make out Neil’s hair was messy in a way that Andrew found insanely attractive. The arms of his suit jacket were ripped off and he had a tie tied on his right bicep. Andrew kept his eyes on Neil and sang to him. Neil’s form finally came together as he sang the last line of the verse they were currently on. 

“ _ I’m going out of my mind.”  _

Neil’s voice was just as beautiful as Andrew remembered. Andrew grabbed the microphone out the stand and went over to center stage to be closer to Neil while Neil took the next chorus. 

“ _ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall”  _

Andrew joined him on the next lines.

_ “Whatever happens _

_ Even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ Cause I gotta catch that feeling”  _

Kevin attempted some weird stage jump off of the platform that held Jean and his drums. Andrew was too blissed out to even roll his eyes. Andrew was actually having fun on stage. He didn’t care if people could see him being anything other than apathetic. Andrew had left that part of himself behind as soon as he started playing with these boys. He caught Aaron and Nicky’s eyes and he didn’t flinch away at the unconditional love and pride they were beaming at him. 

_ “Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall”  _

Renee, Allison and the whole crowd of students from school were going crazy. Andrew had barely spoken to any of them and yet here they were with nothing but support for Andrew. 

_ “Like I'm glowing in the dark _

_ I keep on going when it's all falling apart _

_ Yeah I know it with all my heart _

_ Ooh, ooh _

_ Never look back”  _

Jean paused his drumming and took his own microphone out of the stand. He stood up to sing the next part: “ _ Whatever happens even if I’m the last standing I’ma stand tall, I’ma stand tall.”  _

Kevin took the next verse on his own: “ _ Whatever happens even if I’m the last standing I’ma stand tall, I’ma stand tall.”  _

Kevin held the note on the last ‘tall’, allowing Andrew and Neil to each offer their own voices for their own ‘stand tall’. 

Andrew took center stage again and let the spotlight hit him. Andrew was used to hiding, but not tonight. Tonight he was going to embrace all the compliments and all the people who told him he was worth something. Tonight was a night for believing. 

_ “Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall”  _

Andrew headed over to Neil and held out his microphone like he normally did. Neil played the bit easily. He sang from Andrew’s microphone and chased the mic as Andrew backed up. 

_ “Whatever happens _

_ Even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ Cause I gotta catch that feeling”  _

Not for the first time, Andrew wished Neil could stay. He wished they all could stay. But if he was only allowed to have tonight he would make the most of it. 

Andrew was at the edge of the stage as he sang out the last verse. Neil was to his left, Kevin to his right, and Jean on the other side of Kevin. 

_ “Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall”  _

He held the last ‘tall’ for as long as he could, trying to give these boys who changed his life a moment to enjoy the applause. Kevin and Jean interlocked hands as they bowed. Neil kept his eyes on Andrew as he also bowed. When Andrew ran out of breath he whispered a very quick thank you to Neil. 

The three popped off the stage and Andrew was left with deafening applause. He focused on his family so he didn’t have to think about the fact that he was never going to see Neil, Kevin, or Jean ever again. 

The ride home was quiet. Well, quiet from Andrew. Nicky and Erik sang his song the whole time and Aaron kept showing him the photo’s and videos he took of the performance. Andrew didn’t offer much. He excused himself to the garage when they arrived home; he wanted one last moment in the space that he shared with his phantoms. 

He opened the garage door, revealing a completely pitch black room. Andrew was going to have to make it a point to stop talking to himself so much but he wanted to voice this out loud. 

“Thank you,” He said. “Thank you for helping me remember why music is so important.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Andrew froze.The ‘you’re welcome’ was followed by two deep sighs. He ran to turn the lights on. 

His phantoms were all lying on the floor, piled on one another looking like they were about to fade any second. 

Andrew was confused, “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you cross over?” 

Neil coughed, “I guess playing The Foxhole wasn’t our unfinished business.” 

Three jolts simultaneously go through the three phantoms, Andrew had never seen the jolts in person before. They looked painful and like something Andrew wouldn’t wish on anyone. 

“One point for Nathan,” Jean groaned. 

“We wanted you to think we crossed over, so we pretended to,” Neil explained. “We just...we didn’t have anywhere else to go.” 

There were tears in Neil’s eyes. In Kevin’s eyes. In Jean’s eyes. His phantoms were dying right in front of him and there was nothing Andrew could do. Andrew felt his own eyes start to water. 

“We thought you’d go straight to bed,” Jean said. “So you wouldn’t see us.” 

“I knew you would come out here,” Kevin had to point out he was right, apparently even on his way to his final death. “But no one wanted to listen to me.” 

The three are jolted once again. 

“You have to save yourselves,” Andrew demands. “Go join Nathan. It’s better than not existing at all. You have to do it. Do it for me ok? Do it.” 

Andrew was frantic. He barely registered Kevin shaking his head no, “We’re not going back there.” 

Neil stood up shakily, tears running down his face. He approached Andrew slowly, “No music is worth making, Andrew, if we’re not making it with you.” 

Andrew frowned. How was it possible out of all the ghosts in the world, the universe stuck him with the most stubborn ones? Andrew stepped forward without thinking and wrapped his arms around Neil. He felt Neil wrap his own arms around him. He was embracing the other boy so tightly that it took him a second to realize what was happening. 

He could feel Neil. 

Neil’s skin began to glow and Andrew stepped away, moving his hands down Neil’s arms. 

“How is this possible?” Andrew asked. 

“I..I don’t know,” Neil gripped Andrew’s hands like he was afraid to let go, which was perfectly okay because Andrew never wanted him to let go. Andrew allowed Neil to cup his cheeks and wipe a single stray tear away. He turned toward Kevin and Jean, “I feel stronger.” 

“You two, Up. Now. Come on,” Andrew waved Kevin and Jean over who hesitantly joined in a massive group hug. Similarly to Neil, Kevin and Jean’s skin glowed afterwards. 

“I don’t feel as weak anymore…” Kevin drifted off, observing his own hands as though they were something new he’d never seen before. 

“Me neither,” Jean agreed. “Not that, you know, I was ever that weak.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes and Neil laughed and Andrew had no idea what just happened but these three boys who had begun to mean the world to him were not dying anymore. 

Another glow came from each of the boys' wrists. They held their wrists out and Andrew watched as the slash marks Nathan had made began to close up on their own. The magic that had been causing them pain was gone. 

“What does this mean?” Kevin asked. 

Andrew looked over at his friends, his band, his family now, and felt his heart swell. 

Andrew grabbed Neil’s hand and locked it in a death grip. He was never letting go, “This means the band is back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> im so emotional thank you all for reading!!!!! tell netflix to get on with a julie & the phantoms season 2 so maybe this fic can continue ;)))) 
> 
> i still dont know how to add clickable links but heres the performance from the show of the song that was featured in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qbwa0SY4kCs 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed! i enjoyed writing!
> 
> [also in general this fic was not beta read so pls let me know if there are any mistakes/inconsistencies and i'll fix them!] 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> guess what i just binge watched lol 
> 
> ill be adding/editing the tags as the story progresses <3 
> 
> find me on twitter @ bazerella :)


End file.
